Unlikely Allies
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would have happened if Xena had saved Callisto from the quicksand pit? Well, read this and find out. Sorry, I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peoples! Disclaimer: I did not create Xena the Warrior Princess or its amazing characters. I don't know who did but it wasn't me. As is probably obvious from my profile Callisto is my all-time favourite character! I love writing stories with her because you can do so much with her character. Anyway! I, maybe we, have always wondered what would happen if Xena had saved Callisto when she was sinking in quicksand. Would she have turned good or would time have made her more evil? This is my approach to it and what I would like to have happened. If you would like me to write the exact opposite of these events/ending please let me know. Please review! Happy reading!**

**Quickly: Callisto POV**

This is it; now it's my chance to kill her. "Argh!" I screamed whilst my horse carried me towards her. I could hear the echo of my scream. We were on a long, dull beach and we were alone, it was an overcast very cold day. She was running towards me with her sword sticking out; as I did with mine.

"I'll get you back Xena!" I screamed. "You killed my family and my love! You're never going to get away with it!" I added. 'Clink', our swords clashed together. I was nearly knocked off my horse; I regained my balance. 'Tut tut' "Xena!" I laughed. "You didn't seem to struggle killing my family!" I laughed.

Suddenly I felt saddened, I thought back to my family; all the love that was lost, that was taken away by Xena. I stopped for a moment; I started to wallow and then came to my senses when Xena rode towards me screaming. "Not this time Xena!" I laughed and darted off on my horse.

As I rode the horse quickly and far away from Xena I looked back, she was chasing me but was far behind. She'd never catch me. Hahaha! I started laughing, looking at the determination in her eyes to catch me.

I rode quickly for about five minutes, Xena nowhere near me. I stopped looking back and laughed loudly enough for her to hear me. I kept riding at full speed trying to lose her completely. Then thing started to go badly. I turned around to laugh and noticed she was right on top of me.

"Argh!" I screamed and started to ride slightly faster; as did Xena. "Give it up Callisto!" I heard Xena say sounding full of determination. "Never! Argh!" I screamed once again. Her horse was within an inch from mine. "Come on!" I screamed at the horse trying to push him harder; but Xena was too close, there was no way I could get away.

"Eyeeyeeyeyeyeyeyeyeya!" I heard Xena scream and I looked behind me; she wasn't on the horse. "Ugh!" I exclaimed when she landed on my back; she threw me off the horse at great speed. We rolled along the beach and ended up falling off a cliff.

"I guess you managed to kill the rest of my family! Me!" I shouted on the way down. But we had a soft landing. "Actually you failed, sorry Xena!" I laughed. I felt myself being sucked down. "Quicksand, well Xena, you get to die with me, how ironic, you were there when my family died and you're here for me too!" I laughed.

"Callisto, I am sorry," she said looking at me sternly. "Oh you're sorry! That makes it all better! Let's go and see them shall we since your apology made such a difference!" I exclaimed. We were both sinking. "Well, thank you Xena, I've wanted this for such a long time." I smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know, you only live to see me die," she said. "Mmm...Yeah but I want to die too. Thank you Xena, seeing you die is just such a bonus!" I laughed. She pulled up a rope. "Oh please! You think you can get us out of this!?" I chuckled.

"Us?" was all she said and she pulled out her chakram and threw it at a nearby rock and it lodged in it. Then she pulled up the rope and started to swing it in the air and flicked the top towards the chakram and it wrapped around it.

"Hahaha! Bravo Xena! But can you pull yourself up?" I chuckled. "That's what we're about to find out," she said and started to pull on the rope. As I began to sink more and more she began to get out more and more. She managed to pull herself up and summersault to land.

"Come on Xena, my turn," I said to her trying to hold myself up. She just looked at me. "Xena please?" I said starting to worry. "Xena. Xena. Please?!" I begged; I was afraid of death? "Xena please?" I begged again and my voice was breaking.

She still just looked at me-motionless. "Xena!" I screamed as the last of me was about to go under. She threw out the rope. I tried my best to grab it but I failed; the pull was too strong. "Xena! I can't hold it!" I screamed.

The last of me had sunk down. I was going to die. "Eyeeyeeyeyeyeyeyeyeya!" I heard and I heard a bang on the surface. A hand came down and I grabbed it. It began to pull me up; she was strong and I went flying up quickly.

I was finally free, I looked at Xena and she was swinging the rope. She swung it around the Chakram like before and pulled on it to get her up as she had sunk down slightly. Then she somersaulted and got us both to land. On our landing she lost grip of me and we were separated.

I began to roll towards the quicksand pit again and really quickly. Xena caught my hand and stopped me; she saved my life, twice. She got up without saying a word and walked off. I look after her; wondering what I was feeling.

I felt strange. I still hated her but a part of me felt differently for her; not just grateful but... like? I didn't understand it... I guess she really did change. I never believed, I wouldn't even allow myself... but I believed it now, I saw the look in her eyes...she was truly sorry.

I walked aimlessly around the forest after. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what to feel for Xena; I couldn't hate her anymore. I thought back to my caring family, who would die for me, perhaps fate made this happen.

The more I thought the more it made sense. Any loving family would die for their child, they died, I survived, I hunted down Xena and she saved my life, twice. That must mean it was fate; was Xena truly good, to do me the favour of saving my life and my family's death but that into course?

I had to talk to her; at least thank her. I felt so grateful, and also guilty. I spent so much time trying to kill her and her friend. I attempted to destroy everything that was special to her. I didn't realise what I was doing; I guess I was very enraged.

I left the forest and started walking down a deserted path; it had burnt out huts and there were numerous dead bodies. I looked upon them in sympathy and guilt. I had caused this in so many places; the pain that I had endured I put onto others. Why was I so blinded for all of this time?

I guessed that if I followed the trial that I'd find Xena. I ran as quickly as possible hoping to catch them. After about an hour I spotted a tall, tough looking black-haired woman walking beside a shorter more petite strawberry blonde. That was them.

I jogged up behind them and stopped, and then I called them from a distance. "Xena?" I said softly. She instantly turned around and grabbed her sword. "What does SHE want?" asked Gabrielle impatiently. "I wanted to thank you Xena..." I said.

"We're not going to fall for that Callisto!" Gabriella exclaimed. "No Gabrielle, I swear I mean no harm," I said softly and I dropped my weapons to the ground. "Gabrielle, go and get Argo some food and water," Xena said waving her away.

"Be careful Xena," was all she said and she walked away.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry if it was boring but I needed to get into the story. I promise things will start happening soon. Unfortunately I'm in 3****rd**** year and my mam doesn't want me writing fan fictions until it's done (freaking June!!!) so I'll try to sneak some on if I can. Please check out my profile and read my other stuff. Please review! Bye peoples! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and if anybody has reviewed then I would like to say thanks! If not then please review! With exams coming up and a strict mother I will be a very slow updater so I apologise in advance. Please enjoy this and please review! Happy reading!**

**Apologies, Glances and Messed Up Chances:**

Even though I had dropped my sword Xena still held hers. I put up my hands to the level of my shoulders. "Xena, I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to thank you, to say I'm sorry," I said softly. "How could you go from trying to kill me to apologising and thanking me?" she asked.

"Just like you used to go on killing sprees, wrecked and ended so many people's lives and then suddenly changed; you became good," I said softly. "Xena, I am so sorry for all that I've done to you and all those innocents. Looking back I regret so much," I said feeling a tear coming from my right eye.

"You're serious aren't you?" she said in disbelief putting her sword down. "Yes Xena, when I was in that pit I realised what fear truly was; I didn't want to die and I thought about all that I've done and I've given people so much fear and a lot more than that. I feel so terribly awful. I wish I could pay them back but I can't. I want to be like you or at least half as good as you." I said.

"Just don't kill Callisto. That's all anybody wants from you," Xena said and turned around to walk away. "Xena please!" I said putting my hand on her arm to stop her. "What do you want from me Callisto?" she asked tiresomely.

"Help," was all I said. "Help?" she asked. "I'm not brave enough to do this on my own. Xena I need you to help me; if something truly bad happens to me again it may start me killing. I realised how insane I was, Xena, I feel like I used to before you invaded our town. I'm my true self. I was driven insane from my anger but...it's amazing...a near death experience can really awaken you."

"How do I know that this isn't a trick?" Xena asked suspiciously. "You don't. I'll give you my weapons..." I said picking them up and throwing them just in front of her. "You don't want weapons even through all of this chaos around us?" she said flabbergasted.

"I don't want to fight Xena. I need you to help me; I can't do this on my own... I want to go home."

"Let me see you when a fight starts. If you are the way you were before I kill...invaded your town then I'll know," she said and started walking away. "Xena I owe you my life, thank you." I said walking after her.

She turned around. "Callisto, I took everything that you had; your family, your friends, your home, the people you loved. If anything I owe you." She said.

"Is Gabrielle going to react badly to this?" I asked. "To what?" "My travelling with you?" "Callisto, you're not going with us. I can't trust you." She said. I paused without saying a word.

She can't trust me! Yet she was worse than me and expects everyone to trust her!? Calm down Callisto...you're turning into your old self...don't...she was bad...she isn't who you are.

"Fine," was all I said and I turned and walked away feeling terribly sad. Not about Xena telling me leave but even a warrior princess doesn't want to be around me. How could I mess up so badly? I feel like I truly died and was brought back my true self. The thought of killing is horrible.

I started to follow a dusty path to make my way home; I didn't know the exact way but I knew the general direction. As I looked to the left and the right of me I saw many people lying down, dead. The thought that I have caused things such as this almost killed me.

As I walked on I looked on the side of the road; some people's dead bodies held pain on their faces. Ugh! It made me shudder. I walked on carefully, trying not to trip over swords or bodies. Then I came across an old man just lying there, moaning.

I went over to him. "Are you ok?" I asked bending down to him. "Ugh, my...my...wife...my kids...are they...what happened?" he mumbled falling back. I held him upright in my arms. "Where are you sore?" I asked. "All over," he mumbled as a reply.

"Ok. You're bleeding pretty badly on your chest," I said finding a piece of cloth in a nearby carriage I put it on his would and held it down hard. "My family..." was all he could mumble. I took a look around. "Are the supposed to be near here?" I asked him.

"I was beside them but..." he stopped. Hold this down hard to stop the bleeding," I said placing his hand on the piece of cloth. "Thank you," he mumbled and I walked around searching for a woman and a child together.

I was also searching for any signs of life but there were none. Then I approached a carriage about five meters away from the man and I saw the two bodies of a mother and daughter; the girl was small, blonde and about seven years old; she reminded me of me when I was her age.

Then the mother was tall, she also had blonde hair, her face was all cuts and her clothes were completely blood-stained as were the little girls. I went back to the man but I really didn't want to; how was I supposed to break the news to him of his family's death?

"Did you find them?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry," was all I could say; it was all I had to say because he seemed to know. "Oh my little girl Titania, and my wife Europa! How am I going to live without them?" he cried. He reminded me of how I felt.

"I'm truly sorry," was all I could say as I tended to some of the other wounds. "Need a hand?" asked a familiar voice behind me. "Xena," I said as I turned around. "I've got some thread and a needle, I can stitch him up." "Thanks Xena," I said as I walked off.

"Callisto," I heard as I was walking away. "Yes," I said without turning around. "You're going to be fine," said Xena. I turned around to her and smiled. "Thank you," I said and walked off. A part of me felt that I really wanted to stay out; the warrior part of me hadn't died but I dreaded fighting. What if I was to hurt somebody else?

I walked for as long as I could but I eventually grew tired. I had to rest. I was in a forest so I took some rather large pieces of wood and built a small shelter for myself. I lid on a clump of leaves and I looked up into the stars; I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I was looking into the eyes of one of my many victims.

As I looked up into the sky I was wondering were my family looking down upon me; if so what did they think of me? Would they hate me for all that I've done? I looked up into the stars; making up my own constellations trying to pass the time; hoping to fall asleep and be at peace.

Then I opened my eyes; it was daylight. I didn't know what to do. As I began to think of home I remembered it as how it was before I left. I left as a young child, straight after Xena destroyed it. If it looked the same it may drive me crazy... would it make me seek more revenge and drive me crazy again? I just didn't know what to do.

I kept feeling the guilt that I had felt since Xena saved me. I felt like that I really wanted to repay what I had done; like Xena is doing. Then something worrying struck me; I had ordered my army to take over a town, a small little defenceless one not far from here. I had to stop them!

I started running as quickly as I could, wondering would I get there on time. I didn't stop running; even when my legs felt like led, I kept going. I didn't see much on the way; everything seemed like a blur as I ran.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally got there. There were many women and children hiding behind carriages, the men of the town were trying to defend the town and there was Xena and Gabrielle.

"Men stop!" I screamed as I ran towards them. "I can't believe I actually believed you'd changed Callisto," Xena said harshly. "I have Xena!" I insisted. "That's why you're going to wipe out this town?" she said harshly once again.

"Xena, I swear this was an old order! Men! Retreat! We're not going here or anywhere else!" I shouted. "No," said one walking up towards me. "What?" I cried. "We've come all the way here, there's massive profit to be made, if you're going all soft then leave," he smiled crudely and he walked away.

"I didn't want this Xena," I said softly. "Tell me something that's not lies," she said. "Eyeyeyeyeyeyeyeya!" she screamed somersaulting and starting on my army. I couldn't watch, I couldn't fight, and I couldn't do a thing, except run.

I ran for ages not going anywhere in particular. The afternoon, hot sun had gone and it was a starry, clear night. I kept running not knowing where to go or what to do. I had caused more bloodshed, more pain, more tears, and more chaos. Eventually I came to a stop, I was in the middle of a long pathway in between two forests; it was empty, the only sound I could here were my footsteps and the sound of my sobbing.

I couldn't take much more of this; Xena would never believe that I had changed and that was one thing that I really wanted. I couldn't take much more of this. I had to end my life here; begin a new life with my family.

What to do... I didn't care really; I just wanted something that wouldn't draw much attention to me. What I truly wanted was oblivion. If I was forgotten, if I could forget everything, I'd be at peace. I had gotten another town destroyed, all to get vengeance on Xena, I wanted to ruin her new, good reputation, simply because I didn't believe in it.

"Callisto," I heard a male voice say. I turned around; it was Ares. "What do you want?" I asked hopelessly. "You," he said walking towards me. "Me?" I asked. "Yes Callisto, you're a fierce warrior; on par with Xena, we could have a great kingdom together, for the greater good." "I don't want to fight. I just want this all to end!"

"It's not your time Callisto. Down at Mt. Olympus there are rumours of a massive army ruled by some other God, we don't know who, going to attack Athens. He has a 'super army' and Xena can't take them on her own, we need you there too," he told me.

"But I can't fight Ares. I can't do it again. I've killed too much. I've killed myself." "No you haven't. By dying now you are killing Xena."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update soon but there are problems with logging in to update and create stories so I could be slow. Also the exams bit (does Callisto's scream). Hope you enjoyed and please review. I promise the main storyline will begin in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm hoping that the main plot should take over in this chapter! Thank you for the nice review so far! I like reviews so you wouldn't want me upset...right? (Hint. Hint. Review!) Once again this is from Callisto's POV. Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! **

**Listen:**

"What?!" I exclaimed. "If you die now it will lead to Xena's death. If you choose to survive it will save her...if you are a good enough warrior. Let's just say it improves her chances," Ares said.

"What good will I be to her? She hates me and has every right..." I said sitting down on a nearby rock. Ares sat beside me. "Callisto, you're not useless to Xena. You can save her life and thousands of others. This can be something you can do to repay others for what you have done," he said calmly.

I took a deep breath, was there any point in dying in vain? Should I fight for good? Die as a hero? Doing something worthwhile? "Ares, I'd like to help Xena, I'd like to repay people for the bad that I've done but...I can't bring myself to pick up a sword..." I sighed.

"Yes you can," he said handing me a sword. It was one of the nicest ones I have ever seen. It was a pure clean silver; it shined under the glow of the moon. The hilt had engravings on it. There was a jewel near the bottom, it was emerald, and it reminded me of my father's eyes. The engravings, they were of little people, it was telling a story, like my sister used to. Then the sword itself was very sturdy as I hit it off a tree, but very light, like my mother. Very light-hearted but strong.

"Feel any differently?" he asked. "This may sound stupid Ares but it's like it resembles my family," I said; feeling slightly comforted. "It's supposed to; I stole it out of Olympus. It is only to be used by a warrior of true good," he said. "But I'm not good," I said feeling a tear coming from my right eye.

"You are. Otherwise you wouldn't have changed to the good side or feel guilty for the bad things you have done." "Where am I on this sword?" I asked. "You're here," he said. "No I mean-"I began and then he stopped me. "Callisto, your family would've wanted you to do the right thing. What you're doing is truly noble. They want you to help people," he said.

"But they wouldn't want me killing," I argued. "Take a closer look at the shine coming from it." I held the sword flat across my two hands and looked upon the beautiful reflection from the moon on it. I could see the shine and looked at it closely to see if I could make out any shape from it. "It's," I began but then stopped.

I looked at it extremely hard and began to see something. The shine had moulded into a shape of people, three of them standing together, as I looked for even longer I noticed that there were people. There were three of them; it was my family.

"Mother? Father? Ganymede?" I mumbled. I saw the three people smiling back at me, waving. It was my family. I began to cry. "Callisto," I heard a voice say around me. "Callisto, save Xena, she saved your life," I heard the voice say again; as I looked into my distant memories it was the voice of my mother.

"I can't fight mother," I sobbed. Seeing her, hearing her, seeing the rest of my family brought back so many memories, so many happy ones but they hurt me so much. "Callisto my dear," I heard a male voice say, it was my father's. "Callisto, fight for good, don't let yourself go, we knew you before we died and you weren't a bad person, you're not bad. You were and still are a truly good person. Do the right thing," he smiled.

"I will," I sobbed. There was so much that I wanted to say to them but I couldn't open my mouth; I could only look. "I love you," I cried and dropped the sword. Ares came over and knelt down beside me.

"Callisto, you are to be the savoir of the world. That sword was kept in Mount Olympus because it's destined to be used by only one warrior. That warrior would get visions from the sword; magically, that no other warrior would get. Callisto, the world depends on you and so does Xena. Don't let them down. You know what you've to do," he said softly and disappeared.

I stayed where I was, crying, without moving for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't want to pick up a sword, my family's deaths' felt so raw again; I had very vivid memories of what happened. I felt the anger but it was drowned out by my tears of despair.

But they wanted me to fight for what was right, not to give up, not yet. I picked up the sword to try and see them again but there was nothing, just the glow but no visions. I began to walk; I was trying to find my way out of the forest. After about an hour of swatting away branches, walking over noisy twigs and cutting aside larger branches from tress I was finally free.

I began to walk up a long and empty road, like myself; empty. I felt absolutely nothing, I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to go home, I didn't want anybody, I just wanted oblivion.

I took a look at the sword. The emerald jewel, the little engravings telling their story and the lightness of the sword. My family wanted me to do the right thing and I know myself that is to save Athens alongside Xena, but I don't know how.

I didn't know what to do in a fight. The fire I had was quenched; anger was what made me fight; now I have nothing, except love? The love I have for my family is so strong; it's the only love I've ever experienced. The only people that ever wanted me to do well, do the right thing, who actually cared.

That was it, in my life they've only ever asked me to do one thing, to do the right thing, to save thousands of people, do one thing good. If that didn't entice my nothing would. I picked up the sword and I ran towards Athens.

I didn't know the exact way but I knew how to get up to three quarters the way. I ran as fast as I could, for as long as I could. Eventually I couldn't keep going, I began running at sunrise and the sun was just setting; I'd rest for tonight and go again in the morning.

As I lay down I looked up into the stars wondering what was beyond them. Were my family looking down upon me? Were they proud of me for changing? Even though they know I'm not truly bad are they still going to be upset with me?

I was lying down for ages unable to sleep, I kept replaying the conversation I had with Ares in my head, and mostly I kept replaying my encounter with my parents. I wanted so much to see them again; to hear their voices, for them to hold me like they used to.

I felt so scared. I was lost in a world I knew so much about but yet my reason for living was anger, now I only had love, which I hadn't experienced for so long. "Ares," I whispered. He appeared.

"You called?" he asked. "Yes, you said that I am destined to save Xena and the world correct? I asked. "Yes." "But what if she let me die? She was going to but didn't," I told him. "Saving somebody as...evil...as you were has consequences, it puts the world in danger. Xena didn't know this but if she did...she probably would've saved you anyway," he told me.

"Is it just that easy? I fight well enough and we win, consequences over?" I asked. "No, you will be tested before you actually get to Athens," he told me. "Tests?" I asked. "You're conscience is weighing you down, it's slowing you down," he told me.

"Yeah...is that it?" I asked hopefully. "No Callisto, there will be worse. The God of the Afterlife is very angry that you didn't die; it would've brought some great evil to the underworld, and also gotten some evil from the world. He'll test you hard." "How can I prepare?"

"He'll try to kill you numerous times, or try to get you to kill yourself, it almost worked. He'll catch you in your dreams or bring evil in your path. You'll have options, either the evil/easy option or the good/hard option," he told me.

"Ares I need your help?" I begged. "I can't physically help you Callisto. Just call my name like you did, I can give you advice," he said. "Have you any idea when he's going to start?"I asked. "I don't. Good luck Callisto," he said and disappeared.

I sighed. I lay down on the ground again and I looked up into the sky. "Don't worry mother and father. I'm going to do what you want me to. I'll do the right thing and make you proud." I whispered.

I noticed that the sky began to become blurry, one star turned into two, two stars turned into four. Then I began blinking a lot, struggling to keep my eyes open, but then they just closed.

I woke up and it was a bright morning. I got up feeling full of energy and eager to stop that Gods army from taking over Athens. I began to walk, not too quickly, I didn't want to rush and tire myself too much.

The road was very quiet, I met nobody for ages. I was enjoying this new feeling in life. I felt like I had purpose, I felt full, that dark depression and emptiness was gone. I was walking along enjoying this new feeling in life when things started to go downhill.

"Callisto?" I heard someone call and I turned around quickly. There was nobody there. I turned and began walking again. "Callisto?" another voice called. I caught my sword and turned around to see that there was nobody there.

"Hello?" I said nervously clutching my sword shaking. "I know you're there!" I shouted. "Callisto we mean no harm," said the woman softly as she walked out from behind the nearby tree. Oh my goodness! "Hades!" I exclaimed.

"Nor do I mean any harm," said a man and he walked out from the tree where the woman was hiding. "I couldn't hurt you either! Don't worry Callisto!" chuckled a twelve year old girl running over to the man and woman.

"Hades," I muttered. "Don't use language like that young lady!" the woman exclaimed sternly but with a smile.

"Mother?" I muttered.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Father?" I muttered in the same tone.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Ganymede?" I chuckled happily with a tear coming from my left eye.

"Uh-huh!" she smiled.

"I thought that you all were dead? I saw you? I heard you scream? I...I could smell you burning? I was at your funerals?" I cried. "How could you be here?" I cried but I was feeling happy.

"We never died Callisto!" she smiled holding her arms out.

I walked towards her to hug her.

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and check out my profile and read my other stories! I was thinking about getting Callisto and Ares to kiss but I'm not too sure. If you're dead against it then please let me know by putting it in a review! Bye peoples! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for any kind reviews so far! Please review! This again is from Callisto's point of view. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

**The Test:**

"Where have you been all this time?" I cried as I walked towards her. Aries appeared behind them. "Callisto! Don't forget about these tests! They're not real! You touch them they lead you into death!" he shouted.

"What am I supposed to do Ares!? Just ignore them!?" I shouted. "Callisto, Hades will hit your most sensitive spots! Don't fall for them! You mean too much to me for me to let you just die!" he shouted. I stopped.

"What?" "Yes Callisto don't tell anyone but please just don't fall for this trick!" he shouted. "How can I be sure?" I cried. "Callisto, you looked at their bodies after the house fire! You saw their dead bodies! You heard them die!" he shouted.

Then I got very vivid flashbacks of what happened. I could remember my mother screaming at me to get out of the house and save myself. I could remember my sister screaming in the next room and my mother after that. I can remember the sounds of my father struggling to get my mother and sister.

Then I thought to afterwards. I saw their burnt bodies. Their faces as black as coal, parts of their flesh melted away from the fire, their motionless, painful looking bodies. It brought tears from my eyes.

"Hades! I'm not going to fall for this!" I screamed. "Callisto dear? Who are you talking to?" my mother asked. "You're not my mother!" I shouted angrily. "Callisto dear what's wrong? I am your mother. You know I am," she said looking upset.

"Callisto, please be nice to mama! You're upsetting me, "Ganymede you're not real!" I shouted. "Don't do this to us Callisto. Every time you killed a person you were killing your mother and I," he said.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "Callisto!" Ares shouted from behind. "How do I get rid of them?" I cried. "You have to truly reject his challenge. I told you this wouldn't be easy," he said and disappeared. I looked at my 'family'. I saw them die. It couldn't be them. Ares was right.

"I know you're not real! You're Hades creations! You're nothing but evil fakes!" I shouted. "Very well then Callisto," my mother said. "You were always bright, I guess you never lost that," she smiled looking proud.

I looked away. "Argh!" I heard my mother scream. I could see she, my sister and my father go up on fire. "Callisto get out get out!" she screamed. "Don't worry Ganymede! I'm coming! Argh!" shouted my father in agony.

I heard exactly what I heard on the day they were killed and my 'family' were dying in front of me. I didn't look. I couldn't live through that again.

When they disappeared I fell to the ground. I was crying hard. I had my family for one moment! And then they were just gone! I lost them again! "You did well Callisto," Ares said softly kneeling down next to me.

"I nearly fell for it. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead already," I cried. He put his arm around me and held me close to him. "Callisto, I've never met anybody as strong as you," he said softly stroking my hair.

"Did you mean what I said before?" I asked him after a long pause. "What did I say before?" he asked. "About caring about me too much to let me die," I told him. "Oh, that," he said. "Did you mean it?" I asked. "I've have grown to care for you," he told me.

"Please don't die," I cried holding him hard. "I won't Callisto," he said hugging me even harder. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I'll be here for you all the way Callisto," he said. Thank you," I said smiling at him looking into his eyes.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, he leaned slightly closer to me, he began to cares my cheek with his large hand, then his lips met with mine. I kissed him back gently, as our lips slowly began dancing together like two graceful ballet dancers I got an amazing feeling.

I felt something that I hadn't felt in such a long time; love. As I kissed Ares I felt so comfortable, so happy, so human. I felt so fulfilled. I'd never been close to another human being this deeply. He gave me the strength to carry on this mission; he gave me both the strength and purpose to carry on life!

Then we both pulled away. "I love you Ares," I smiled putting my hand up to his cheek. He took my hand and kissed it. You're going to be ok Callisto, I have to leave now. I need to talk with Xena," he said. He kissed me and disappeared.

Then I opened my eyes. "What the hell!?" I screamed. "Callisto what happened?" Ares asked holding me down. "You. You were there why are you asking me what happened?" I asked. "Callisto he got you through a dream."

"That was all a dream, with my parents?" I asked. "Callisto, I sense you were in distress so I came by your side and spoke to you during it, although I can't remember what I said," he told me. "Ok then," I said. "Thank you Ares," I said.

"Why have you got to thank me?" he asked. "You saved my life, in more ways than one," I smiled up at him. "I told you I'd be here for you," he said. You seem tired Callisto, get some sleep, he shouldn't attack you through your dreams two times in a row, you'll be too conscious of it now," he said and got up.

"Please stay," I said before he disappeared. "Sorry?" he replied. "Just, Ares, I'm not going to tell you everything that happened in that dream but just please, I need you to hold me, at least until I sleep," I begged. "Ok then," he said. He lay down beside me and held me.

It felt so good. I don't know if what happened in the dream was true; did Ares love me? I knew for a fact that I loved him. The fact that he stayed with me must mean something. Maybe he loved me but wasn't 'in' love with me. I didn't know whether to tell him or not.

"Ares, can I ask you a question?" I asked him. "Yes," he replied. "Why did you stay with me?" I asked. "Because you asked me to." "But if I asked you that before now you'd have said no and done your disappearing act."

"I've seen a different side to you Callisto and you're vulnerable so I don't want to leave you at the wrath of Hades." "Is that all?" "Yes," he said after a long pause. I was hoping in a way that I would sleep quickly because I knew gods didn't sleep so he'd be bored; then I didn't want to sleep because being in his arms felt so good. It was the best night of my life.

When I opened my eyes there was sunlight and I was alone. I got up to try and make it to Athens. I felt...happy. That was a word that I never understood the meaning to before. When I woke up my first thought was Ares, my second thought was how to save Athens from this army.

I got up and began to walk east. I didn't rush, I wanted to be aware of my surroundings to make sure that Hades wouldn't catch me so off guard. I knew that this was real life; Hades wouldn't get me in a dream again, I would be too aware.

"Help!" somebody screamed. "Help!" somebody screamed again. I ran in that direction. It led me to a town or what was once a town. I went up to the little girl who was calling for help. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That army is killing everybody in my town and burning all the houses and shops," she told me looking truly petrified. "Where are your family? They'll look after you..." I asked her. "They're dead. The army leader lady killed them. They died when my house went on fire," she told me.

I felt so sorry for her; I knew exactly what she was going through. The exact same thing happened to me at her age; I just hoped that the little girl wouldn't end up like me. "What's the lady leaders name?" I asked the little girl.

"Xena the Warrior Princess," she told me. My heart began to skip beats. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Callisto," she said. My heart stopped. As I looked at the little girl more closely I saw me. The long blonde hair from my father, my brown eyes from my mother and my facial structure from the two of them.

As I thought back to the day of the attack on my town I could remember asking a person for help. This was me, this was my past, I knew this was Hades but what I didn't know was why he was making it so obvious.

"Do you want me to help save the rest of the town?" I asked her. "Yes please!" the girl replied. She was so polite, or should I say I.

I walked in and I looked around at the torture that was being endured by the innocents of this town. Or more correctly my home. This was my town under attack; those were my friends lying dead on the ground...and that was my house, lying there in a pile of smoking wood.

I took a look around and I spotted Xena. "Xena!" I called. She turned around. "What? Is the little bimbo blonde going to take me on?" she laughed. "No," I said calmly. "Yeah, you might break a nail or forget what the sword is," she laughed.

The anger began to build inside me; I drew my sword. "Oooh!" she laughed jumping off of her horse. "Let's get this done, I've got men to kill and money to collect," she said harshly. Ares appeared behind her. "Callisto! Don't kill her!" Ares shouted.

"Why not! She's just after destroying my village, killing my family and she still thinks she can do more damage!" I shouted. "It's a trick Callisto! Xena has changed! This was never who she truly was! Hades wants you to kill her because it will kill her in the present day!" he shouted.

"What's wrong blondie? Forget how to use a sword?" she laughed. "What's wrong Xena? Forget how to kill?" I said angrily. "No! I prefer to take it slowly," she laughed again. "Callisto! Don't kill her! She's changed!" he shouted.

I looked into her eyes. They were so evil; nothing compared to what she looked like when I met her again. "I'm not even going to waste my time with you Xena!" I shouted walking away trying to contain my anger.

"Sissy," she mumbled and I turned around and went to stab her. She turned around and blocked herself with her sword. "Nice try," she laughed and we began fighting. I couldn't look around without feeling angry and I couldn't cope with her insulting me.

"Callisto! If you kill Xena you are killing yourself, Xena and thousands! This isn't what your parents would've wanted!" he called. I suddenly froze, remembering the vision I had of my parents the night that I was going to kill myself. This isn't what they would've wanted; Ares was right.

I managed to disarm Xena after ten minutes of non-stop combat. I kicked her sword out of her hand and ran away really quickly. The temptation to go back was massive but I managed not to. "Hades! I'm not going to fall for this!" I screamed.

"You're a physco too?!" Xena laughed. I turned around quickly. "Get away from me or you will seriously regret it!" I shouted. "Ah don't be like that Callisto!" she chuckled. "How do you know my name?" I asked shakily.

"I know about the whole vengeance on Xena thing. Just to tell you, if you kill me now you can save your life; have a happy one because maybe a family member or two aren't dead yet," she told me. "What? They died in a fire," I insisted.

"Wrong. They got out of the house when you were hiding but died looking for you," she laughed. "How could you possible notice that?!" I demanded. "Because I saw your father stagger over to get you but...I may have stabbed him through the neck. Oops!" she laughed manically.

"You evil bitch!" I shouted and went to attack her again. "I said your father Callisto, kill me and you can still have your mother and your sister. Go ahead," she laughed putting my sword up to her neck. My hand was shaking; I only had to move the sword up or down and I'd lose all of the misery that was life.

No. Don't. It's a trick! I said to myself. I put my sword down. I knew that this wasn't the real Xena and I couldn't bring myself to kill her. "Hades! I'm not going to fall for this! I'm not going to kill her! I screamed and fell to the ground.

The next thing I knew I was in an empty field with Ares by my side. "You did well Callisto, you didn't kill," he smiled. "I nearly did," I said. "But you didn't, you did the right thing. Now run before you run out of time."

I said nothing more to him; I just ran. This test obviously took more time than the first one so I was behind schedule. I knew for a fact that Hades couldn't catch me if I had Ares on my side. If he could knock some sense into me everything would be ok.

I kept running until I became too tired. I eventually sat down and relaxed. I lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. I had an amazing dream; about Ares.

I woke up in the in the exact same spot as I slept. So obviously nothing had happened. Ares was there to bid me a good morning. "Any news for me Ares?" I asked.

"Only that the warrior princess is dead."

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! At least I was able to update quickly for once! (Woohoo!) I may be slow with the next update so I apologise in advance! Bye peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! Thank you so much for the kind reviews so far! I really appreciate them! Please keep them coming! (One of the best parts of writing is getting reviews): D I can see that the 'Callisto –Ares' relationship wouldn't be popular apparently so I'm going to leave that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, if you don't like what I'm doing with Ares say so but I am going somewhere with it. If you like him like this let me know and I'll change around what I'll do. Please check out my profile and read some of my other stuff! Thanks! Happy reading!**

**Run:**

"What!?" I exclaimed jumping up off the ground. "The Warrior Princess is dead," he repeated again.

"How!? Who?!" I exclaimed.

"Callisto, you must understand that many, many people wanted Xena dead, we have no idea who," he sighed. "Not who as in, who personally, I mean who would be strong enough!?" I exclaimed feeling a tear come from my left eye.

"A God, maybe Hades, maybe me," he sighed. "You love her Ares you wouldn't kill her!" I shouted. He didn't reply. "Ares! We have to find out who did this!" I cried.

"What good would it do?" he sighed shaking his head.

"Protect thousands," I cried. "How's Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Not good," he said.

"You don't sound at all put out about that," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not, without Xena there could be a lot of chaos, it'll be fun actually!" he chuckled.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?!"

"Ares, I saw such a sensitive side to you, you seemed so great, I..." I stopped speaking and began to cry.

"Callisto, I'm the God of War, I'm not sensitive, that's for the God of Love," he chuckled.

"You disgust me!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"Xena is dead. Gabrielle is in a terrible state and you're joking!" I shouted. I was seeing a completely different side to him. A side I didn't like.

"So this whole fate thing...Xena is dead, I was supposed to save her...what was the point of saving my life back there if she was only going to die anyway?"

"Maybe it was just a bit of fun!" he snarled.

"Fun?"

"Yeah! I liked toying around with your emotions. I didn't even know you had any," he laughed.

"You said I could change, that I wasn't a bad person," I said shaking my head.

He began laughing. "Change!? Callisto, once a killer always a killer! It's only a matter of time before you begin to kill again! You're no good to anyone! You killed, destroyed lives, and ended Xena's. You should give yourself a tap on the back, she's dead because of you," he chuckled.

"How is her death my fault!?"

"If it wasn't for her saving you at the quicksand pit these chain of events wouldn't have happened. You finally got her killed," he smiled.

"No. No. No. It wasn't me." I cried shaking my head in denial.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. It was you!" he laughed.

"Why did you stop me from ending my life back in the forest that night? If it was only going to lead to death and destruction anyway why let me live on?"

"Fun," he said again.

"What happened to you Ares?" I cried.

"I got bored," he smiled.

"You sick bastard!" I cried.

"Tut tut Callisto. You're mother would be disappointed in you for using language," he said teasingly. "But hang on a second! You've killed and tortured hundred of men, women and children! I'm sure she hates you already!" he laughed.

"You should've just let me die!" I cried.

"It's not too late," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can still die. Here," he said handing me my dagger. "Take this, stick it through your heart and all of this pain will be over," he said softly.

I held the tip of the sword to my chest.

I closed my eyes and pressed on it. When I looked down drops of blood were dropping from my chest onto my torso and legs. "A little harder," he said softly.

As I was about to push the sword through I looked at it. The emerald was shining more brightly than ever, the engravings of little people on it began to move and the sword felt slightly heavier, and it hurt me more.

"Callisto! Don't do this! Xena wouldn't want this! This isn't what she saved you for!" I heard a voice plead. When I looked down at the sword I saw my family; crying.

"Callisto my darling! Save Athens and save yourself! The world needs you!" my Dad told me.

"I'm evil. I got Xena killed. I've ruined Gabrielle's life. I've killed, tortured and hurt so many," I cried.

"You didn't get Xena killed!" my mother insisted.

"I did! I did!" I cried.

"No you didn't. I promise you!" my father cried.

"How do you know that?!" I cried.

"We see and hear thoughts about things important to us," my mother said smiling.

"Is there any point in going on? The man I love doesn't love me," I cried.

"You don't love Ares, you'll soon see," my mother smiled again.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Follow your heart Callisto and ignore Ares," my father told me softly.

I couldn't reply; I just nodded.

"I love you guys!" I shouted as they began to fade away.

"We love you too Callisto," they all said in unison as they disappeared.

I looked up at Ares. "Did you hear any of that?" I asked feeling worried because he might've found out that I'm in...Was in love with him...nope...I still am.

"I was blocked out. Something you need to tell me?" he asked.

"No. Well, yes, leave me alone!" I shouted getting up to walk away.

"I will for now but I'll be back," he laughed and disappeared.

"Stupid man god thinks he's so cool," I mumbled as I walked. I thought about that encounter with my parents as I walked through a thick forest. Although it was harder to think because I kept getting cut of rather sharp-pointed branches. I cut back as many as possible but there were just so many.

"_Callisto?" _I heard a male voice call suddenly and teasingly. I turned around quickly, a 180 degree turn, then a 360, at all times watching my back in case an enemy decided to attack me.

"_I'm here,"_ the voice said again in the same manor and tone.

I looked around again; this time drawing my sword.

"_If you go down to the woods today you're in for a big surprise!" _the voice sang.

"Who's there?!" I demanded.

"_You are in the woods today and in for a big surprise!" _ The voice sang again. It was echoing.

"Who is this?!" I demanded.

"_Don't you remember me?" _he asked.

"Should I?" I called.

"Yes," he replied in a normal voice when I heard shuffling behind me. I turned around quickly to face him when I saw a wounded man wearing a sick smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Callisto, where are my manners? I'm Septum, you wouldn't remember me since you met everyone in town, you killed them; I guess we didn't have time for an introduction, since you killed me," he said calmly.

"What?" I cried feeling really scared. "You see this slit in my neck, these cuts across my wrists, they were marked with your sword, my blood, well that spilt into your hands as you began to strangle me," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"Don't be. I didn't have to suffer the loss of my whole family like my brother did," he chuckled.

"Hades! I'm not going to fall for this!" I shouted.

"Maybe he was a bit subtle, do you remember me?" another man asked.

I turned around and saw him standing there with a little girl. Her innocence stood out, she had golden hair, sky blue eyes, and she was very pale and had a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" I asked the man with the child.

"I'm Jacob; this is my five year old daughter Triton. You killed us, slowly," he snarled. The little girl looked up at me; in fear.

"I'm so sorry," I cried looking at the two of them; I didn't even recognise them; I sickened myself.

"Don't you want to know how you torture and killed us? How you let my daughter watch her father be tortured and then torture her?" he asked sarcastically.

"I couldn't torture anyone," I cried softly. "Especially a little girl," I cried falling to the ground; getting splinters from the bits of twigs and branches on the ground.

"No that wasn't how she reacted, it was more like: 'Argh!'" he screamed in agony. It made me feel so bad; over my threshold of guilt.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Those were the only words that I wanted to hear that day," he chuckled. "It's a bit late now I guess," he looked up evilly; even thought I was the evil one.

"I'm truly sorry but just please leave me alone!" I pleaded.

"Hahaha! That's what I said to you," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Oh that's all better!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

I just began to cry. Then I heard agonised screams. The man began to die again as did the little girl; then they disappeared.

"Remember me?" asked another person. I turned around to see who it was.

"No," I said shakily.

"Ah, I suppose you wouldn't. You killed me so quickly I guess we didn't get time for introductions."

"Who are you?" I cried.

"Julius," he said softly.

"I don't remember you," I cried.

"You wouldn't Callisto. You see my neck, this big long cut here? Yes Callisto, that's where you slit my neck," he said teasingly showing me the slit across his neck. I shuddered.

"Gone all squeamish have we?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hades! I'm not going to fall for this!" I shouted.

"This isn't anyone; this is just the weight of your conscience playing on your mind. This is you Callisto, not Hades," the man said.

"Hades!" I screamed.

Then suddenly Ares appeared. "Callisto you know what you have to do for all of this to end," he said softly tipping his sword.

I picked up my sword and held it close to my chest; keeping a firm grip of it. "Want to kill me again do you?" the man asked sarcastically. "Well, go ahead then," he snarled.

"I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago," I said quietly putting the sword up to my chest.

Then suddenly the man disappeared, along with Ares and nobody else appeared to me; thankfully, I could die in peace.

I held the tip of the sword up to my chest; I shut my eyes and began to shove it through drawing droplets of blood from the open wound on my chest. "Argh!" I heard a scream. I instantly dropped my sword and looked around for any signs of life.

"Argh!" I heard again. I heard it coming from my left hand side so I ran through the small nest of trees to see what was wrong. When I got there, there was a woman surrounded by twelve soldiers. "Please don't take my money! I need to feed my family," she pleaded, crying.

The soldiers just laughed and began to walk off joking amongst themselves. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to ignore a lady?" I asked. They all turned around and looked at me.

"Oh hello," many of them exclaimed suggestively.

"Give her back her money," I demanded.

"NO!" their leader exclaimed.

"Want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" I asked.

"The hard way. I like to see women angry," the leader asked walking towards me.

"Ok, but don't say you didn't ask for this," I said giving him I high kick into the face. I didn't have any passion for fighting but I did have a passion for carrying out justice.

The fight went on rather quickly; these men were weak, within five minutes I had them defeated and the scurried away; of course giving me the money first.

"Are you ok?" I asked the woman as I was walking over to her.

"I'll be fine. Thank you so much," she said shaking my hand as I have her back the sack of money.

"It was my pleasure," I smiled.

"Has there been a lot of trouble around these parts lately?" I asked.

"No. Just the occasional mugging like this," she said.

"Ok then," I said.

"Thank you so much again and goodbye." Then she walked away.

I stayed still for a moment. Just realising how good it felt carrying out justice; reducing the suffering of others. Perhaps after this saving Athens ordeal I could live as Xena did, fighting for good.

"It's ok! I've got them!" I guy shouted running toward me and then falling on his way.

"Joxter?" I asked.

"Yes! Joxter the Mighty," he said as he got up off the ground.

"Argh! Callisto!" he screamed when he looked up at me.

"Joxter I'm not here to harm you!"I exclaimed.

"It's a trick!" he exclaimed drawing his sword but it was shaking like crazy.

"It's not," I chuckled throwing my sword to the ground.

"How do I know?" he asked nervously.

"I didn't kill that woman did I? I saved her," I told him.

"Ok then," he said suspiciously.

"Joxter, if I was still bad then you'd be dead by now. Xena saved my life and it really woke me up. I realised what fear truly was and I didn't want to inflict that on people ever again."

"Hang on. Xena saved your life?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why are you here so close to Athens?" he asked.

"As Xena saved me she took the evil me away from going to the underworld. Hades is angry so he's sending a 'super-army' to invade Athens as a punishment. I have to save Xena's life and according to Ares there will be many tests on the way to try and stop me. But Xena is dead so..." I trailed off.

Joxter began to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Xena isn't dead!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but she is," I began to cry slightly again.

"Oh my, you really have changed haven't you?" he said walking towards me. He sat down beside me.

"She's dead because of me Joxter!" I cried.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Ares told me," I cried.

"I hate him. Ignore him. I'll travel with you." He said.

"Really? Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Well, you're upset and I don't like being on my own with a load of soldiers around. They see me as a big threat," he whispered.

"Oh right," I chuckled.

"Hey I mean it!" he exclaimed.

"Eyeyeyeyeyeyeyeya!" I heard a woman's voice exclaim from the distance.

Xena!?

I ran to the east where the roars came from.

"Hey wait for me!" Joxter exclaimed running after me.

As I began to run down a long path I finally came from a town. There was a big fight going on there. I looked around eagerly in the hope of seeing Xena, but no luck. I just looked on in horror. "Well then Callisto, are you just going to stand around or fight?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Xena you're alive!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see her.

"Uh...yeah! Eee-ya!" she exclaimed as two soldiers came running towards her.

I began to fight. Maybe if I fought well and helped the good guys Xena would finally see that I've changed and I could warn her, and save her.

I fought for ages. These soldiers were strong, very strong and there were loads of them. I was surrounded in all directions by them. Eventually I began to stab in all directions since there were only soldiers around. The fight was going very well, until one fatal mistake.

I felt someone tipping my back and I turned around and stabbed them through the neck. "Ugh!" I heard as he fell to the ground. "Oh no!" I cried. It wasn't a soldier that I had stabbed, it was a normal, townsman, I had killed again.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you Callisto?" Xena said shaking her head in disappointment.

**Well, that's it for this chapter and I'm really sorry for the slow update but I've fallen in love (the audience goes 'Aw!' in unison!) so I've been preoccupied. I'll try to update faster for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review! I write for the love of it but reviews just make it even better and I just love getting reviews! (Hint. Hint.) Bye peoples! :D**

***If you don't like the way Ares is behaving please let me know in a review. Or if you like the way he's behaving also let me know in a review please! I am going somewhere with it (as I said above) but if it makes the story worse then I'll change it around.* Ok then, that's it...really...so...bye peoples! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! I'm so sorry about the slow update! I've just been so busy (watching Xena!) Anyway, as I said in the previous chapter if you don't like what I'm doing with Ares please let me know! Also, please review because I'm sick and I need cheering up (Hint. Hint.) Thank you for all the kind reviews so far! Love you all! Happy reading!**

**Sorry (as always):**

**Callisto POV:**

Oh my goodness! What have I done?! How could I kill an innocent!? I had finally gotten Xena on my side and now she hates me again! What must she be thinking!?

"Xena I swear I never meant for that to happen!" I cried.

"Whatever," she said turning away.

"I swear to you I didn't!" I exclaimed crying even harder.

"She didn't Xena!" Joxter exclaimed coming over and standing beside me; I couldn't believe it; why was he doing it?

"Joxter she's killed thousands!" Gabrielle exclaimed. I nearly began crying again when I heard the reality of my life or more, what I had done with it.

"Move out of the way Joxter; she's got to die, she's gone way too far," Xena said coldly.

"No! If she dies then I die; you're going to have to get through me."

"Joxter no!" I cried.

"You wouldn't want to cause more death; would you Callisto?" asked Ares popping out of nowhere, as usual. I picked up my sword and looked at it.

"You could easily stop all of this. You know what to do," said Ares and then he disappeared.

"What kind of plan are you and Ares conjuring up?" Xena asked.

"You saw him too?"

"No, I just know when he's around."

I looked down upon my sword again and watched it shimmer in the sunlight. "Move Joxter," I said softly.

"Callisto, I know you've changed and I'm not going to let Xena kill you."

"If she doesn't then I will," I said holding the point of the sword to my chest.

"No!" Joxter shouted running at me; our swords clashed and the sword went an inch beneath my skin and cut across to the left of my chest.

When I got up I saw a massive cut to the side of my chest. "Callisto!" he exclaimed and ran towards me.

"Is it bad?! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Joxter this is a trick! She's going to kill you!"

"She's changed Xena! You should've seen her face when she killed that peasant and I saw that it was accidental!"

"I haven't got time for this."

"I'm not leaving her," he insisted whilst helping me tend to my wound.

"Fine then," Xena said as she began to walk off.

"Joxter just go. I'm not worth it and I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do," he said and we both sat in silence as we watched Xena and Gabrielle walk away.

I knew that I should thank him but I felt so guilty that I couldn't even speak. I wish life would just end; I just wanted oblivion. I was causing so much pain; I have caused so much pain. We walked for ages without saying a word. I felt too guilty to speak; would he even want to hear me?

"I'm really sorry," I told him after a long, excruciating silence.

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong. Yes you've made mistakes but you're sorry for them and you want to repay society for that. I saw that man being killed and I could see it was an accident."

"How come you trust me after all I've done?"

"I don't know. There was a fire in your eyes that Xena mentioned in her stories and I looked for that before and saw it. I looked again and it's not there; there's just a person. A good person; the real you." We didn't speak after that; I was enjoying the silence.

We didn't speak at all for the rest of the night; I was still tending to my wound which was infected; I could see Joxter looking on guiltily and that made me feel worse. Eventually I managed to close my eyes; I was about to fall asleep when I heard a whisper: "You haven't seen anything yet."

When I woke up I looked around wildly to try and see if there was anyone around; I don't know why I did because they were probably gone. "Callisto?" I heard a voice say softly. I turned around quickly but it was only Joxter. He had food and water which was great since we hadn't had anything in hours.

"It's fine, a warrior like me shouldn't be on his own anyway. I'd be seen as too much of a threat," he said.

"Sure," I replied sarcastically.

"It's all going to end soon," I heard the same whisper as the previous night say.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I said which fish you would like," Joxter asked bemused.

"Not you, the voice."

"We're the only one's here Callisto."

"You didn't hear it?"

"No," he said handing me the fish he just cooked.

"Ares!" he exclaimed accusingly.

"No it wasn't him. He'd appear."

"Who else would it be?" he asked looking around nervously.

"Ares!" I shouted. Then he suddenly appeared. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"It's a voice yes?"

"You should know!"

"It's in your head, its' the real you."

"It's telling me that things are going to get worse; that I haven't seen anything yet."

"Well, if that's what you want then just do it, it's going to happen anyway."

"I'd never kill in cold blood again!"

"You will but there is a way out," he said handing me the sword.

I looked at it in the hope of seeing my family; they always knew what the right thing to do was. It began to shimmer beneath the morning sun and I a body on it; not my family but...Joxter. Don't do it!" he shouted desperately. It brought me back to my senses. I could never kill innocents again. I could never hate. I thought I could never love but I was wrong. There was something about Joxter; I couldn't place it but I felt something deeper than friendship that I ever had. He gave me a reason to wake up every morning. I trusted and depended on him.

Ares just disappeared without another word. "Was that Ares?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you Joxter."

"Thanks for what?"

"Giving me a reason to live; you brought me back to my senses, I feel like I'm back, the real me...before my family were killed."

"Well I guess I can say that Joxter the Mighty saved Callisto Warrior Queen," he said smugly.

I chuckled softly. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I guess we go to Athens and kick some God ass!" I said jumping from my seat. Joxter began to laugh. "No seriously; where do we go now?"

"As I said I still have to fight with Xena whether she likes it or not, lives depend on this Joxter, you don't have to come; I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

"Well actually, I think I heard about trouble in a town so I think I should get there to sort it out. I'll catch up with you soon Callisto," he said and ran away. Poor guy! So scared! I laughed to myself and started towards a new town to make my way to Athens; hoping that Hades would give up on these ridiculous tests.

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking about lightning up the story for a little while. Although, if you would like me to keep the 'angry, upset' mood in the story please do let me know through a review if you don't mind. I was thinking of bringing a bit of comedy in so if you'd like that please let me know through a review also. I may be starting a new fan fiction about Callisto soon so please keep an eye out for that. Anyway, please review! Thanks! Bye peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! I'm writing this in school so I hope it's a quick update! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! I'm going to lighten up the story a bit so I hope you enjoy it! If you want the intensity of the whole 'war thing' back quickly then please let me know! I hope you enjoy this! Also, I am going to write a fan fiction about Callisto and would you like her to be good or evil? Personally I would like good but I want to write what you'd all prefer so please let me know! I'll go with the majority. If she's to be good then I'm going to start off with her evil and then she changes; kind of like what I did here but I'd be more detailed with how she changes and of course it would be under different circumstances. Please let me know through reviews! Just one more question; I know nobody that watches Xena so I actually have nobody to ask advice to except you amazing people so I just wanted to ask: which paring would be better? Callisto and Joxter or Callisto and Hercules? Maybe she and Joxter since the whole Hercules/Xena thing are quite strong. I just wanted to be sure. It's just that Hudson Leick looks way to pretty for Ted Rammai but their personalities are just so perfect! I'll shut up now and let you read. Happy reading!**

**All's Back to (ab)normal:**

**Callisto:**

Finally I was approaching a town! I was walking for ages and needed some food. Although it was a nice walk; there was great scenery, quiet, great atmosphere and just things that I hadn't noticed before. It was great! I was also less nervous about Athens, the more I thought about it the more positive outcomes I could see.

After helping Xena she would see that I've changed. I can help her fight against evil, or maybe even go home. I may even be able to travel with Xena, Gabrielle and Joxter. With the four of us we could help so many people and I could repay for all the bad that I've done. I could finally be free.

Then suddenly I get a shock. A body jumped out from the bushes and landed in front of me holding his sword.

"Hercules?" I asked bemused.

"Callisto. I've got news for you. I heard about Hades and also about you having a vital role in stopping him and I've got good news."

"What is it?"

"He's pulled out."

"What?!" I exclaimed happily.

"He's decided that he doesn't want to waste men on a stupid war; he'd rather torture those in the underworld."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"So the rumours are true then."

"Rumours?"

"You've changed for good haven't you?"

"Yes; Xena made me realise a lot of things when she saved my life," I told him.

"She's good!" he exclaimed.

"You believe that I've changed?"

"Yes; the fire in your eyes is gone. I can see a more...human side to you."

"Pity Xena can't see it," I sighed.

"She will in time. Once you make a name for yourself. It'll just take time but I'm assuming things have messed up, make you look bad?"

"Yes," I told him. "How do you know?"

"I said the same about Xena except I am more tolerant. I never thought she could truly change but when she came to me I helped her. Now look at her, my first assumptions were wrong and so are hers. She'll see in time."

"Thanks Hercules," I smiled.

"Fine. I must be off to make sure that Hades doesn't plan anything else. I know what an important part you play in all of this so I'll update you if Hades is lying."

"Thanks and goodbye."

At least he could see a change in me; many people could. It's just a pity that Xena couldn't. Although with all of this Athens business over I could finally begin to do things for the good; finally convince Xena that I've changed.

I could start of in the next town which pleased me. I was sorry that Joxter left. I really missed him; he was such a good friend and was so easy to talk to, he never judged me in any way. I was sure that I'd meet up with him at some point which would be great. We could travel together!

After Hercules left I walked towards the next town feeling amazing; I always felt so much anger burning inside me, that was gone and I just felt amazing, like I used to. Then with Athens I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders but it wasn't. As I began to think about living life properly the more I got anxious, I began to run towards the next town because I just couldn't wait. When I got there I got a shock.

"Help me! Help me!" a woman shouted running towards me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's those men! They're beginning to bring in men to burn down and kill everyone in the town! You look like a warrior! Can you help?!"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"They're on the other side! Please hurry!"

"Ok then. Get every woman and child out and get the men to help, then they can run away with you. I've got this under control."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and ran off.

I ran quickly across the town and saw an army of men coming; thankfully it was a small army because I wouldn't be able to hold them back long enough for the men to get the women and children out. "Stop!" I shouted at them.

"Oh look who it is!" exclaimed the leader.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No. I just know of you! Callisto Warrior Queen! Feared by many! Pftt! She's gone goodie two shoes now!"

"At least goodie two shoes is going to kick your asses!" I shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" he said pulling out his sword and all the other men behind him.

"Bring it on!" I shouted. "Argh!" I screamed as I ran towards him. He was a good fighter; each time I tried to outwit him he backed himself up. It wasn't going to be easy to beat him.

**A/N: I would like to point out that 'Argh!' is the Callisto scream.**

Every time I looked around me I could see more and more men pour into the town. I had to try and get him off me so I could eliminate the rest. "Is that Xena?!" I exclaimed as I was fighting. He turned quickly and I quickly slit across his stomach. He fell to the ground and I quickly ran into the town centre to fight off the rest of the men.

There were a lot of townsmen there; I felt so sorry for everyone here. I could remember how it felt to have to quickly leave your home; unfortunately my family didn't get away on time. "Clear out everyone I have this under control!" I shouted. They began to scurry away quickly.

"Ugh! Eh ugh!" I was shouting as I was fighting all of them men. I tried to keep an eye out all over the place to make sure that there was no danger coming. After about then more minutes of constant fighting men kept on pouring in; this was a big plan.

Eventually I began to weaken and couldn't carry on fighting. Every time I clashed swords with another soldier I nearly lost grip; this was becoming too much, I needed help and I needed it now. After another few minutes I began to feel physically weak. I couldn't keep this up; I was going to lose.

"Eyeyeyeyeyeyeyah!" I heard suddenly after the long, repetitive, monotonous sound of men roaring in anger, pain and determination. It was the most heavenly sound I have ever heard. Xena was here so everything would be fine.

"Ey ya!" I shouted as I somersaulted to meet Xena.

"How many?"

"I've lost count but I've been here nearly an hour fighting them; they just keep coming!"

"Gabrielle, go to the back to fight the ones that get past Callisto, Callisto fight the ones that get past me and I'll take the front."

"Okay!" we said in unison and ran to the spots that Xena suggested.

As I looked upon Xena as she was fighting I was flabbergasted. I always knew she was good but not that good; I always considered myself on par with Xena's skills but watching her she had that edge over me. Not very many men got past her; the ones that did managed to take a detour around her to get to us. There weren't many and less and less seemed to come after time.

There was one that was particularly strong; he managed to get past Xena and run towards Gabrielle and I. Gabrielle wouldn't have been experienced enough to fight him and win; I had to eliminate him. "Hey blondie! Looking for some action?!" he asked as he ran towards me. Perve!

I fought him and fought him hard. I couldn't get him down; I'd have to kill him which was awful because I really didn't want to kill. I guess that's what was making me weaker as time went on' I didn't want to kill.

"Xena!" I shouted as I knew he was overpowering me. I kept lashing out with the sword aimlessly; I was too weak to try and fight back; I was just trying to protect myself. After a while he became way too much; his sword became lost in my face and he slit across it. I fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Then, the next thing I noticed was a knife sticking into my gut. "Argh!" I screamed in agony. I couldn't take the pain; everything became fuzzy, doubled and I really needed to close my eyes. I fought to keep them open but eventually I gave in.

Everything went black; every noise dimmed; I had sunk to nothingness.

**Xena POV:**

"Callisto?!" I exclaimed when I saw the knife sticking out of her. I was concerned for Callisto? I couldn't believe it. Maybe it was because I knew that she had truly changed; she reminded me of me. Such a lost soul and she turned to the wrong side.

I fought as hard as I possibly could to try and get to her before she died...if she was not already dead. There were so many men and they were very strong; it took me surprisingly long to fight them off. Every now and then I'd glance back at Callisto's body to see if there was any movement but no...

Eventually I had ward off the rest of the men and they all had run back...well, the living ones anyway. I ran over to Callisto's body and tried to feel for a pulse but found nothing. I checked for breath but if there was any it was very shallow. A part of me didn't want to leave her here but to help her; after all Hercules did help me.

"Gabrielle, where is the nearest town?" I asked her.

"There is one about half a day away. Why?"

"You have to ask?"

"Xena no it's a trick! Somebody like that could never change!"

"I did didn't I? She was helping this village and I'm beginning to believe that she saved other people too.

"Xena I'm telling you this is a trick! She's dead and if she's not quite then let her die! She's only trouble! She was pure evil! Why can't you see that?!"

I looked down on Callisto's body and I saw peace there. She looked so at rest; which she never had done before.

"Are you the warrior that saved our village?" an old man asked coming towards us.

"No it wasn't her; it was the one on the ground," said a woman approaching us.

"What happened?"

"The men began invading our towns and she came along. She looked like a warrior so I asked her to come into the village. She thought she had heard trouble and immediately began to evacuate the town; even of our army. She said she'd fight them alone and for us to get out of the way. She's not dead is she?"

"I don't know. I need to get her to a town with a hospital."

"There's one half a day away from here. I'm sure a warrior as strong as yourself could make it there in less; you're very strong and I thank you and there's just one more thing I ask of you?"

"What is that?"

"To save this warrior. She was so brave and fought very hard and for ages. Please save her! She's a true hero," she said.

I looked at Gabrielle. "Fine but we can't let her on her own we have to watch her! She's a terrible person Xena!" she exclaimed.

"People changed. Gabrielle I did and all I needed was a chance and I got that. She deserves one two and she did help all these people.

"Fine then. I'll catch up. Go quickly!" she exclaimed.

I picked up Callisto's body and put her on the front of Argo. I held her as I rode him across the woods towards the next town. After about six hours we got there and I took Callisto's body off Argo and quickly ran up to the first person I saw. "Have you got a hospital here?!"

"Yes. She looks in a very bad way. Come this way," said the man and I followed him.

"It's just in here."

"Thank you."

I put Callisto down on the nearest bed and a man scurried over with some medicine.

"Please help her. She can't die.

**Callisto POV:**

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Ok, I promise I'll lighten it up next chapter it's just I want to get Xena and Callisto as Allies let's just say. I just did it this way so I could get into Xena's point of view and also to allow anyone oppose what I'm doing if they don't like it. I am going somewhere with this so would you please let me know whether you like the way this is going or if you would like Xena and Callisto's relationship to change. You'll have to let me know quickly because I'm going to start the next chapter immediately. Please review this and let me know what you think! Love you all! xXx Bye peoples! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! Sorry it's a slow update but I'd a lot of stuff to do in school and home so I didn't have time to get on the internet. Hudson Leick is officially my idol! She rocks! Woo! Okay, I'm not going to lighten up the chapter straight away but it'll be somewhat 'trivial' by the end. Please let me know which paring you'd like because I'm going to do it in either the next chapter or the one after that. It's so strange writing this because I'm just after watching 'Callisto, the Return of Callisto, and a Bitter Suite so it's so different! I usually just watch any episode of Xena with Callisto in it! Thank you for the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! Also, if you think that Xena seems out of character with Callisto please let me know and I'll reword this chapter. It's kind of hard to get into Xena's head because I'm too forgiving whereas she mightn't be, but this is what I'd like to happen but if you don't like it please tell me. Love you all! xXx! Happy reading! **

**Woohoo!**

**Xena POV:**

"I'll do my best but she looks to be dead."

"She's not! I know she isn't just please save her!"

"I shall do my best but I don't think I have the medical knowledge to treat her."

"I'll treat her just get me some medicine!" the man scurried into the next room and gave me numerous different bottles.

"This one is for the wound; get rid of infections first. This one should wake her up; this one should clear any poisons, this one should make her internal parts function and then you just have to wait for her to wake up." I gave her all of the potions as fast as I could in the hope that she would wake up.

I sat beside her for ages waiting, hoping for her to wake up. I couldn't understand why I cared but I created this monster and she managed to overcome it; I guess I knew how she felt. The guilt eating you up and the victims in your dreams every night was just haunting. I just hoped for her to wake up so she'd find inner peace within herself before she ever died.

"Don't die Callisto c'mon!" I shouted after a while.

"Don't worry she won't die," I heard a male voice say, one I would know anywhere; it was Hercules.

"Hercules," I greeted.

"Xena," he nodded.

"What did you mean that she's not going to die?"

"The Gods at Mt. Olympus sent me to find the two of you to tell you that the safety of Athens lies in both your hands. Although, seemingly Hades has pulled out but you two are still fated to fight alongside one another. This hasn't happened yet."

"We fought together in the last town."

"Maybe so but that was by force. Trust me Xena, she won't die. Just treat her and fate will reveal itself. Xena, she has really changed, look into her eyes when she wakes up. That fire is gone; now she's who she truly is, you can see the eyes of a lost person trying to find her way, she's desperate."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"She's like what you were Xena. You both lost people you love and you both chose the wrong path and you both changed. If she goes back to the way she was before then we'll all die. Don't listen to your head for once for Xena; listen to your heart. I assure you that, that old Callisto is gone."

"Thank you." He didn't reply or say anything else after that; he just walked out and left.

Then the man came back in and looked at Callisto. "I think she's gone."

"No she's not!" I shouted.

"Fine ok! Calm down lady!" he said and scurried away quickly. I sat down once again and waited for her to wake up.

When I sat back down I looked at her and she looked so peaceful. I could see what Hercules meant. I guess Hercules was right but still a small part of me doubted that. I thought back to the day in Cirra. To me it was only another village but...obviously not to Callisto. I created a monster; I killer her mother, father and her sister and it gave her the taste of revenge but also blood. When you come down to it I was the bad guy; not Callisto.

I thought back to Cirra and couldn't even remember any of their faces. I just killed all round me. I felt sick to my stomach. The silence was then broken by Gabrielle coming in.

"You were quick."

"I managed to get a lift. How is she?"

"You've been speaking with Hercules?"

"Yes. He made me see sense. Although I still don't believe that she's changed. I'm sorry but I just can't. She's killed so many I can't imagine her any other way. And she killed my husband; I can't just forgive her. I hope you can understand."

"Of course I do but when she wakes up look into her eyes. You're good at reading people Gabrielle; better than me, you should be able to see if she's truly changed or not. But she's not the same person as she was when she killed him; but I understand if you don't forgive her."

"Ugh," I heard a murmur say.

"She's waking up," I told Gabrielle.

"Callisto," I said quietly tipping her arm lightly. She turned towards me and I saw the face of an agonised soul.

**Callisto POV:**

Everything was so fuzzy. My stomach was in agony and I felt terrible. I've been tormented since that fight. All of my victims appearing in my dreams, well, nightmares. All the people that I've killed, tortured, killed their souls. I moan about my family being killed by Xena's army when really I was the same, if not worse.

"Callisto?" I heard a whisper saying. It was Xena. I was hoping that something didn't happen to make her hate me again. I couldn't take it if something turned her against me. I had changed and I needed people to know that.

"Xena?" I mumbled looking at her.

"You're alive," she said.

"Uh huh. Argh!" I exclaimed as I tried to get up.

"You were stabbed right through; don't get up, it's infected."

"It's what I deserve I suppose, after what I've done..."

"Guilt? Nightmares where a load of people you don't recognise come in front of you telling you about their death, re-dying?"

"You've had them too?"

"Of course I have," she said looking straight at me. I just looked back unable to do much else. The guilt was eating me up inside.

"How do you get rid of it?" I pleaded.

"Get rid of what?"

"The guilt. The nightmares. They're killing me."

"Helping people. Repaying for what you've done. Each good deed is like ten bad ones; you just feel better but it takes time."

"What have I done?" I asked with a tear coming from my right eye.

"It gets better."

"How are those villagers? The ones we were protecting?"

"They're great. You didn't get...injured until near the end so we were ok. They said to say thank you to you if you woke up."

I smiled slightly, Xena was right; helping people did soften the wounds. Even though I could never help the people I've killed I was definitely going to help others. I was stupid, I chose the wrong path and I was so sorry for that. All I wanted to do was to get out of here and help people. Maybe even go back to towns that I've destroyed and help the survivors rebuild it. Anything to help!

I tried to get up but ended up screaming in agony. "Stay there," Gabrielle said sternly.

"What's wrong with me?!" I moaned.

"Stab wound is infected which is making it hurt more. It should be okay in about two days as long as you rest it."

"I'm sorry to both of you. Especially you Gabrielle for...you know...killing...Peridicus. For all that I've done; I'm really sorry and I was hoping...well...I probably shouldn't even ask but I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Help you with what?" Xena asked.

"Help me stay this way. Not to let me drift back into my old ways. I never want to kill again."

There was a long pause and then Xena finally answered. "You can travel with us but I just want to point out...if this is a trick...then I'll have to kill you..."

"It's not a trick."

"For some reason I believe you but I'm just being safe. If you're pulling a stunt to get us killed then just leave now."

"I'm not I swear!"

"Okay then. We're going to be going tomorrow so you might have to travel with that wound. Make sure you rest it today," Xena told me and then she walked out with Gabrielle.

I just really wanted to leave there and then. I wanted to help people; destroy the evil that existed in the world. I was lying down passing the time by thinking about the things that I could do once I'm out of here. I was mostly thinking of what I could do to repay Xena and Gabrielle for all the trouble that I've caused them.

Then suddenly breaking the monotonous silence there was the sound of a woman screaming. I tried my best to get up but couldn't; the pain was too bad. A load of green oozed out of the wound and I tried to put a new plaster on it but just gave up; it was so hard on you.

I heard Xena roaring and I heard a sword clashing for about five minutes until silence was there again which pleased me. I laid back again looking forward to getting out of here because I was so bored. "It's ok! I've got them!" I heard a familiar voice say and I heard loud footsteps. Then suddenly without warning I heard a load of metal clashing and a man fell in through the door.

"Joxter!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Uh Callisto! Hi!" he said with his face going a pure red.

"A little bit late again?" I chuckled.

"No. I do that so that the locals know that I'm around. There'd be too much of a threat if I was seen!" he said smugly.

"Sure," I smiled sarcastically.

"Hey! Men, women and children fear me across the country!"

"Yes," I smiled but was trying to suppress laughter.

"Why are you lying around here when Xena is about? I was sure you'd be sucking up to her."

"I was fighting off an army of men in the last town and they started to become too much for me, then Xena and Gabrielle jumped on the scene and helped finish them off. Before they were all taken care of I got stabbed but Xena rushed me here and saved me. She knows that I've changed but doesn't fully trust me."

"That's better than her not knowing eh?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Is it a bad stab?"

I pulled back the bandage to allow him see my wound.

"Ah!" he shouted and ran away but he ran straight into the wall and fell.

Xena came running in and I was laughing.

"What happened here?!"

"Joxter saw this and he ran away screaming when he ran into the door. He's down there." I said pointing to the floor.

"Oh you shouldn't have taken it off," she said walking towards me to put on the bandage again.

"What happened out there?"

"Couple of warlords tried to get lucky."

"Looks like they didn't," I said smiling slightly.

"What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're all happy again. You seem in a great mood."

"Joxter is just funny," I smiled.

Xena sighed; "Joxter?"

"Yeah Xena," he said getting up.

"Would you like to travel with us for a while? Callisto will be coming too."

"Sure I'd love to travel with you! We could conquer nations! Conquer kingdoms! Save thousands of people from evil! I could teach you some fighting skill!" he exclaimed at Xena. She shook her head impatiently and walked out without answering him.

"What's her problem?"

"I think you're a bit ambitious for her liking and I guess she wants to keep me down so I won't give any trouble," I smiled.

"I'll keep you behaving. I've got a killer punch that I can threaten you with!"

"Sure," I nodded. He was so cute and innocent!

Then Gabrielle walked in. "Gabbie!" Joxter exclaimed and he went to hit her with a stick. She caught his hand and threw him to the floor. "Not in the mood Joxter!" she exclaimed.

"You're never in the mood," he said quietly and started walking towards the door.

"I'm just going out to see if Xena needs any help with killing anyone. It might be too much for one lady," he said and walked out. She would kill him if he interfered anymore!

Gabrielle was gathering some food into a bag so I guessed we would be leaving in the morning. I didn't know whether to speak or not; I needed to speak with her, to apologise but I wasn't sure if that was the right time. I chanced it.

"Gabrielle?"

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry."

"Whatever," she snapped and began to walk towards the door.

"No!" I exclaimed jumping down and I really hurt myself. I let out a roar and managed to drag myself over to her; she had stopped.

"I'm really sorry for killing Peridicus. I'm truly sorry. I know that's not much good to you now but I just need you to know that." I didn't say anymore; I didn't know what to say; I was hoping that she might say something. Although she didn't for a while, she kept staring at me and I stared back. I desperately wanted to say something comforting but just drew blanks.

"You've really changed!" she whispered to herself in exclamation.

"I told you that I have but...I still feel so evil for what I've done. I just wish I could make it up to you but I know I can't....but if there's ever anything I can do...I..." I trailed off.

She didn't say anything for a while; she walked over to a chair and sat down. "I can see you've changed and I can see you're sorry and I really want to forgive you but I just can't. The anger and the pain is so raw, it hurts to even think of him. Callisto, I may never be able to truly forgive you and I'm sorry for that, the best thing for you to do is to...I don't know...before I would've said die but now I don't know what I want of you. Just don't kill innocent and fight for justice like Xena. Just don't ever hurt anyone like you hurt me; there's nothing I want from you."

Listening to her really hurt; I didn't know how to react and I didn't know what to say. I was relieved when Xena came in; even though Gabrielle was crying and I had started a little bit myself. "What have you done?!" Xena exclaimed running over to Gabrielle.

I couldn't answer; I couldn't even bring myself to say what I had done before again.

"She's apologising but it hurts so much," Gabrielle cried softly. Xena put her arm around her. Xena glanced at me and turned back to Gabrielle. "I know it hurts but it will get better." Gabrielle didn't answer. "Should I leave?" I asked. Xena nodded and I staggered out and started crying. Joxter ran over and put his arm around me.

"What's wrong?"

"I've destroyed Gabrielle haven't I?"

"The death is so raw. That's why she's reacting really badly."

"I don't know how to show her that I'm sorry."

"Just don't say a word. Let her make the first move now because you've apologised. I know Gabbie and she'll know that you're sorry," he said softly.

I looked at him and smiled; he returned the look and smiled back. I could feel this electric current flow through my body and it was spiralling all out of control. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. His face began to come closer, and closer, and closer to mine slowly and gradually. Then suddenly he leaned towards me quickly and went to kiss me and then our foreheads clashed and we bounced back from each other.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and I was trying not to laugh. After that near-kiss-experience I realised that I was in love with Joxter!

"Uh...sorry..." he said looking away blushing. I ran towards him and gave him a kiss. It was a long kiss and it was perfect. I could feel his lips tremble. "Don't be nervous," I whispered and kissed him again.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to 'Ninja Master' for the Joxter/Callisto idea! I owe you! Anyway, it's ready to be less sad in the next chapter(s) so I hope you're looking forward to them! Could anyone tell me what the name was of the God that was chained to a mountain and Hercules and Xena had to rescue him? I've been racking my brains and just can't remember. Please let me know before two chapter's time! Thanks! Please review this *puts on sad puppy eyes* Please? Thank you all for the kind reviews so far by the way! I really appreciate them! Love you all! xXx Bye peoples! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples! How are you!? I'm hyper! Okay, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one is going to be somewhat lighter than the previous. I might do it like this for a while but if the story is being dragged out for too long please let me know! This once again is from the legendary 'Callisto's' POV. I'm giving her back her bad-ass attitude since she's now a warrior for justice. I'm going to stop her feeling sorry for herself etc. Also, do you think that Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto should become really good pals or do you think they should get on but always have that distance? With Xena perhaps you could have them getting on but after Callisto killing Peridicus things could be awkward; please read the full chapter before you give an opinion because I have something with Callisto and Gabrielle. Please enjoy this and please review! (Pretty please?!) I just love reviews! Enjoy! Happy reading! **

**The Princess and the Prince: Part I:**

**Callisto POV:**

We finally left the town so I could finally make up for the bad that I've done. Xena was right; time did heal and even the prospect of helping people made my mood improve. Joxter also was a massive impact on my mood change. We had kissed in the last town but hadn't really spoken since. I guess he felt as I did...he didn't know what to say or do.

Xena and Gabrielle were walking ahead of us by two or three meters talking to each other quietly. "Uh...Joxter..." I said after a long, awkward, painful silence.

"Yes Callisto."

"About back in the last town-"

He cut me off. "I know you don't love me; there's no need to explain, it's ok..."

"Do you love me?" he didn't reply but he looked sad. I took that as a yes.

"Do you love me?" he said eventually.

"Joxter," I said shaking my head. Maybe I was wrong, did he love me? Maybe he only kissed me to make me feel better. Yeah, that was it...

"Let's just drop it..."

"Fine..." he said and we walked silently up to Xena and Gabrielle.

I walked on my own thinking on how I could truly know how Joxter felt. I didn't want things to be awkward between us and I cared too much to risk what we had on a relationship.

Eventually we came to a stop. "We'll camp here for the night and we'll get going tomorrow," Xena said and walked away; she beckoned me towards her as she was walking away. I followed her, still limping as the stab wound was still very painful.

"I want you to keep an eye on Joxter and Gabrielle tonight. There's an army surrounding us and I don't know if they're following us or not. If they attack get them to safety," Xena whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back and began to walk away when Xena stopped me.

"Hang on Callisto," she said as I was walking away.

"Yeah?"

"This is really awkward but...if you ever feel...like killing people without having to...then please talk to me. I know what it's like trying to change sides and it's really hard. Just don't do it on your own. "

"Thanks," I smiled and began to walk away when she stopped me again.

"I'm doing this for Joxter too. I know how he feels about you."

"How does he feel?"

"He loves you. He sees something in you; don't break his heart or hurt him in any way or I will kill you. You hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

As I was walking back to the fire I looked at Gabrielle. I saw her looking up into the sky looking desperately sad; I understood that look. She was missing Peridicus and I knew he was missing her. Then it suddenly struck me how I could help her.

I looked at my sword; Ares had said that it resembled my family and I could see how it could also resemble Peridicus. The engravings could be of the stories Gabrielle had told him and also they could be of their story or his war ones, then the jewel, he was so valuable to her and the light but sturdiness of the sword, he made her feel so alive and gave her great strength.

I approached her and threw the sword on the ground beside her and set on a log opposite to her across the fire. "Showing me the sword you killed him with?!" she shouted. She was crying; she looked down on it and I could see it shimmer. The shimmer was very attractive when aimed at you; she picked it up and her face instantly changed.

She looked up from the sword and her face changed; I was guessing she could see him at that stage; she looked so happy. It also brought a smile to my face; I couldn't see him, only she could.

"Peridicus?!" Gabrielle exclaimed happily.

Xena came running to see what was going on but I looked at her and put up my hand telling her to stop. Thankfully she did what I told her to.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried. Then she looked on as he probably spoke. After about five minutes she spoke again. "I love you," she smiled and started crying again; there was a mixture of tears of sorrow and joy. Then the sword stopped shimmering and she looked at me.

"How did it? Did you? What?" she mumbled.

"When I changed my ways Ares gave it to me; I could see my family and they stopped me from killing myself so many times and they gave me some very good advice. They're always right of course! When I looked at it first I saw my family as in the green emerald representing my father's eyes, the engravings of the stories that my sister used to tell me and the light but sturdiness of the sword reminded me of my mother. I could link it with you and Peridicus and hoped that it would help you see him and talk to him. It looks like it did. I couldn't think of a way to make it up to you and I still can't but at least that's something."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Callisto that's the best thing that I could've asked for. He told me something; about you."

"Oh?"

"He told me that you changed. He insisted to be more precise. I guess he was right and I'm sorry," she smiled.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. I am really sorry Gabrielle; I just hope that, that can help you pick up the pieces of a mess that I made," I said and I got up and walked away. Just as I was out of sight Xena ran up behind me and stopped me.

"Show me your sword," Xena demanded.

"Xena I swear this wasn't a trick!"

"Just show me!" I reluctantly handed her the sword knowing that no person would appear for her so she probably wouldn't believe me.

She examined it for quite some time before handing it back to me. "It's Mima's dagger," she mumbled seeming shocked.

"Who's dagger?"

"There was a dagger formed by some God called Mima; it would apparently allow you to communicate with the dead but only one person at a time could use it; the only way another person could use it if it was passed on by you at death. You have to summon the dead to come; you may not even know you're doing it. You summoned Peridicus for Gabrielle didn't you?"

"I wanted to help. I knew that when I spoke to my family through it that it made me feel so much better seeing them. I thought that the same might apply for her. Looks like it did."

"They say that to summon from that sword for yourself is very easy but to summon for someone else is extremely hard; you have truly changed haven't you?"

"As I said; I'm truly sorry for everything I've done and I really want to make it up to the two of you and many others. I am really grateful for you two giving me a chance."

"Thank you Callisto, you really don't know how happy that's made her."

"It was my pleasure believe me."

"Xena could I talk to you for a sec?" asked Gabrielle.

"I'll be there in a moment," she said as she walked away from me.

"That was a great thing you did for her," Joxter said walking towards me.

"Not when you really think about it," I said.

"At least you're sorry and you really don't know what that means to her. To see someone you love and miss; it must be an amazing experience."

"Yeah it is," I said. After a short silence we went back to the fire and went to sleep; well, Gabrielle and Joxter did. Xena and I stayed awake to make sure that we weren't attacked.

We knew that the other was awake but neither of us dared speak, well, I didn't anyway. I knew that I would end up landing myself more in the deep end if I spoke. For that reason I stayed silent the whole night; obviously I fell asleep because I was woken up in the morning by Joxter falling on me.

I screamed because I'd gotten an awful fright and my screaming frightened Joxter so he screamed back. Xena and Gabrielle chuckled slightly but didn't comment.

"Sorry Callisto," Joxter said getting up. He also helped me up which was really awkward because when he went to take my hand I flinched back slightly as did he. I almost wish we didn't kiss back in the last town.

It was a very awkward moment and thankfully a stranger approached us which broke the tension. "Hello? Are you Xena and Callisto?" a woman asked. She was very well dressed, she was wearing a long, gold lined cloak with a red pattern and long, white robes, her makeup was well applied.

"Yes," Xena and I said in unison.

"Are these people your friends?" she asked.

"Yes," we both replied in unison again.

"Thank goodness! I was wondering if you could help us.

"Us?" Xena asked.

"Well, I live in the castle in the next town and we're in a spot of bother you see. We are worried that there is an assassin at work and we are worried for our prince and princess. We were wondering if you and maybe this young lad here would pose as the prince and princess; and perhaps Xena and?"

"Gabrielle."

"Xena and Gabrielle could pose as the queen and the other princess. Our royal family have hardly been out of the castle lately with these threats to their lives so people don't know what they look like. Could you help us? Please?"

Xena turned to the rest of us. "I think we should help," I said instantly.

"This all seems a bit far-fetched."

"Xena we have to help them! What if they get killed!?"

"I agree Xena. Just think of what might happen if the royal family were killed. There'd be chaos," Gabrielle told her.

"What do you think Joxter?" I asked.

"Oh he doesn't matter," Xena mumbled and turned to the lady.

"Hey I do matter!" he exclaimed.

"We'll do it. When do you need us there?"

"Straight away if you can..."

"Okay then. Are you ready guys?"

"Don't you mean them?! Because, I don't matter!" Joxter exclaimed.

"Shut up Joxter!" Xena shouted. Both Gabrielle and I chuckled. I was thinking about what Xena said about Joxter loving me on the way. I wondered if he really did. It was tearing me into shreds because I didn't know. I wish I had the courage to just ask him. I noticed that he was walking closer to Gabrielle and Xena than me; how could I mess things up?!

I walked up to the lady who was in front and asked her some question about the castle and the family. "What are the princes and princesses names?" I asked her.

"There's Prince Oberon and Princess Cressida. They are engaged to be married but I'm afraid they're fighting at the moment. The other princess is Princess Europa. She'll be played by the blonde one; we'll have you as Princess Cressida and that young man there as Prince Oberon."

"Prince because I'm charming?!" Joxter asked smugly.

"No. Our prince is quite rugged, clumsy and not all that charming but he's a really nice young man. He's not a good warrior either."

"Well, looks like those acting skills are going to come in handy! Right ladies?!" Joxter laughed.

"Right?"

After another half an hour we got to a town; it wasn't massively big but it was big enough. We were taken to the castle and it was huge; I couldn't even begin to describe it.

She led us into the king's chamber and introduced us. We were given robes to put on and then we were sent to the lady that brushes the princess's hair about one hundred times a day. She gave it 'the usual' one thousand strokes and then let me go. I was to meet Joxter so we would be walking around the castle investigating to see if we could find a conspirator or any leads to finding one.

"Excuse me!" called the lady that brought us here.

"Yes," I replied turning to her.

"You two should argue as you walk around. Many of the people here haven't had access to you but they know that you...Well...they don't get on," she told us.

"Okay then so do we just pick things to argue about?" I asked.

"Perfect," she smiled and walked away.

"Do I look like a prince to you?" Joxter asked.

"Well the one she described..." I smiled.

"I've been told I'm not important, scruffy, non-charming and ugly! What next?!" he exclaimed.

"People are looking, fight on," I whispered.

"Who's looking?!" he exclaimed and he turned around really quickly.

"Shut up Joxter! Just give out to me!" I whispered angrily.

"Stop telling me what to do! I've been told I'm a bad warrior, unimportant non-charming and ugly and now I can't even row properly and after all that you still think you can push me around?!" he shouted. There was a massive crowd looking at us now.

"You're doing brilliantly!" I exclaimed.

"Nobody ever takes me seriously do they?!" he shouted and stormed off. He was obviously not watching where he was going because he walked into a wall and fell to the floor knocking a massive ornament worth at least 500,000 dinars. We were going to be killed. I laughed when he fell as did many other people and then I beckoned for them to leave so they did. Joxter and I were alone.

"That was brilliant!" I exclaimed and went over to him to help him up. When I held out my hand he pushed it away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not listened to either! Great!" he exclaimed getting up. It was then I realised that he was being serious before.

"Joxter we do listen! I thought that back there was part of the act!"

"That's all you ever see me as. An act, a bit of fun, somebody to moan to and mock! Well I can't take it anymore!" he shouted and stormed off. He tripped on his way outside the door and I managed not to laugh. I really didn't know he felt that way.

I started to walk around the castle to get used to my surroundings in case of any fights or if I was asked any questions about the place. I couldn't get Joxter out of my mind. I felt so sorry for him; I knew that he felt slightly patronised by Xena and Gabrielle so I knew it wasn't completely my fault but I didn't exactly help matters either. I walked around to try and find Xena but for ages I had no success; I had no idea where I was going.

I searched for the lady that escorted us; she told me afterwards that her name was Rosaline. I gave up eventually and approached one of the servants. "Excuse me sir? Could you tell me where one might find Rosaline?" I asked.

"Sure your majesty," he smiled. "May one escort you to her?"

"If you would be so kind," I replied. He led me to her bedroom door.

"I must say it's very nice to see our royal family out and about again; with all these conspiracies no wonder you've had to hide for so long!"

"How long have these conspiracies been going on for?" I asked.

"I'd say about nearly a year!" he exclaimed.

"Well, thank you for bringing me here!" I smiled and didn't knock on the door until he had walked away. I knocked on the door gently and then I heard a reply.

"Who is it?"

"It's Callisto," I said and she opened the door and allowed me in.

I asked her would she tell me where I could find Xena; I really needed to speak with her about Joxter; I was very concerned about him."Oh hello Callisto, can one be of any assistance?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Xena. I really need to speak with her."

"She should be in the Queen's chamber; would you like me to escort you there?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I asked.

She led me to the Queen's chamber and then she left. I knocked on the door and walked in where Xena appeared shocked to see me. "Xena, could I please talk to you about Joxter? I'm really worried about him."

"One thing you should know about him Callisto and that's that he's whiney," she said.

"I think what you said to him before hurt him and also what that woman said about him. We were arguing and I assumed that it was all an act but he was being serious and I laughed at him so he took an awful lot of offense, he just stormed off."

"What do you want me to do about him?"

"If you apologised and showed him that he's not a nuisance. He was really hurt and he really reacted badly with me."

"That's because he's in love with you!"

"No he's not! He only kissed me to make me feel better in that town; if he loves me then why are things so awkward between us?!"

"You kissed?" Xena smirked.

"Yes but why are things so awkward between us?"

"Because you love him too and you're making things just as awkward as he is. Just tell him how you feel; I don't want to see him hurting and I especially don't want to hear him moaning about it!" she said.

"Well, could you please..." I began to say but we were cut off by the sound of a man screaming. Xena and I both ran outside the room and listened again for the screaming which seemed to be coming from the left hand side. We both ran into the room there and there was a man holding a sword to Joxter's throat and he didn't look very merciful.

"Joxter!" I screamed and as I ran towards him Xena caught my arm and held me back.

"Don't move it's only going to make matters worse," she said softly.

"I caught this idiot roaming around the castle. This is the assassin! I caught the assassin! Now he must die!" he shouted and he slit the knife across Joxter's throat and he fell to the floor.

"No!" I screamed and I ran towards his body and held him up in my arms.

"Don't die," I cried as I stroked his hair. He didn't reply he just fell and died.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed as I drew my sword to the man that just killed Joxter.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you don't mind that I'm splitting this 'episode' if you put it that way into two parts. It's just it was becoming far too long and I didn't want it to be over 4,000 words because that may seem off putting. Anyway I like to leave you with a little suspense! Hehehe! Please review and let me know if you think that I'm dragging this out too much. I'm thinking of writing numerous chapters of this type of theme etc. but with another idea I have of a fan fiction I may not drag this out an awful lot. My next Xena fan fiction will be about Callisto again so if you would like me to let you know when I upload that please tell me through a review and I'll mail you when I start it. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far! Love you all! xXx. Bye peoples! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peoples! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! One thing I have to say: 'Fallen Angel' is such a sad episode! I was in tears! And I was so happy when Callisto became the real, non-psychotic her! It's my fourth favourite episode! 'A Necessary Evil' has to be the best! Agree? Disagree? Once again, sorry I had to end the last chapter in the middle an 'episode' but it was becoming too long. Anyway! Here's the second half and I hope you enjoy it! Keep an eye out for another fan fiction I will be writing! Love you all! xXx. Happy reading! **

**The Princess and the Prince: Part II:**

**Callisto POV:**

"What a little princess like you is going to kill me?" he laughed.

"Queen, tell your daughter here to calm down!" he demanded.

"Daughter!?" Xena exclaimed and she ran towards the man and started fighting him. He was even a match for Xena so he was obviously very skilled; poor Joxter was like a lamb to him.

I stood back as the fought ready to help Xena if she needed me and then Gabrielle ran in and asked what was going on. I tried to hunt her out so she wouldn't see the slain, beaten body of Joxter but it was useless.

"Joxter's dead?!" she screamed in denial.

I couldn't answer her; I just started crying.

"But Joxter can't be dead! This is Joxter! No!" she screamed.

"Xena's fighting the guy that killed him. Don't get too angry Gabrielle let Xena deal with him. Joxter wouldn't want you in danger!"

"But he can't get away with this! It's cold-blooded murder!"

"Xena's dealing with him; we just have to let her do that. We should get out of her way."

"I'm not leaving him!"

"But he's too much of a skilled fighter. It's too dangerous to stick around..."

"It's not; he's dead. Gabrielle are you ok?" she asked walking to her and giving her a hug.

"Joxter can't be gone..." she cried.

"I'm sorry," she said to Gabrielle but also looked towards the broken-hearted me. Everyone I love dies! My family! The man I love! Who's next!?

Xena sat Gabrielle down to calm her down. I had sat on the floor unable to even stand; I was distraught.

"He was such a great guy," I cried after a while; I had to break the silence.

"There's nothing bad you could say about him. It may not have been obvious but he was really brave," Xena sighed.

"He was the best friend that anyone could ever have...I just wish that I could've told him when he was alive..." Gabrielle sighed.

"Same," was all I could say.

"But I'm not dead what are you talking about?" said a male voice. I couldn't even be bothered looking up.

"Joxter!?" Xena and Gabrielle exclaimed as they ran towards him.

I looked up instantly and I saw Joxter with a confused expression on his face. My face lit up when I saw him but then I looked at the body of Joxter lying on the ground.

"What's wrong? I eavesdrop on you all singing me praises and then I hear that I'm dead and you all act delighted to see me. What's wrong?" he asked.

I was still completely confused; Joxter was speaking to us but at the same time I was looking at his dead body.

"Joxter...we thought it was you but it must be..." Gabrielle trailed off.

He looked beyond them at the dead body lying on the floor. "Jet!" he shouted as he ran towards the dead body on the floor. I got up and walked up to Xena; "What's going on?" I whispered.

"He's Joxter's twin brother Jet..." Xena whispered back.

"Oh Hades!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Xena; I think he might still be breathing, could you please check?" Joxter asked.

"Sure," she said walking over. She examined him.

"Gabrielle get me some kind of pipe; quickly!" she exclaimed. Gabrielle scurried over to the other side of the room and got Xena a wooden pipe.

Xena cut a hole within the slit across his throat and stuck the pipe in and then turned him on his side. "Callisto come here a second..."

I went over to her. "I want you to push this down really hard and hit his heart twice a minute with regular intervals; I'm going to get help."

"Ok," I whispered back and I did what I was told. About five minutes later she came running back in a doctor and she had many bandages and he was carrying a stretcher.

"Is he going to be ok?" Joxter asked Xena as she walked in; she didn't answer.

"Callisto, I need you to keep this pushed in but help me lift him up on three. One...two...three!"

We both lifted him and put him on the stretcher. Xena took the pipe from me and once again turned him on his side. There was a loud whistling sound.

"He's going to be just fine Joxter; I just needed to get him breathing again. Don't worry; the pain just knocked him out," Xena smiled.

"Thank you Xena!" he exclaimed and he hugged Xena. "And you Callisto," he said and was about to hug me when I flinched and when I went to hug him he flinched so we just ended up shaking hands and giving each other a friendly smile.

"If you're feeling up to it Joxter I think that you and Callisto should walk around the castle and try to get more information about the conspirators. Like if they have any enemies or people that should hold a grudge."

"I'll be ok; as long as Jet isn't dead and you all don't see me as a nuisance then everything's perfect!" he exclaimed.

"Good," Xena said and she walked away with Gabrielle.

"Maybe we should let on to have made up because of the wedding being so near," I suggested.

"Yeah ok, _Joxter the mighty!"_He began to sing.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered.

"Think about it Callisto, if people hear a prince singing about me then so many people will come to me for help and I'd be saving thousands of lives!"

"Just don't sing, we don't want to draw too much attention upon ourselves."

As we walked around many people looked at us since the royal family hasn't been seen by the general public in years. There seemed to be no suspicious activity and it was probably time to speak with someone. I went over to this well-to-do looking guy who might know something.

"Hello there," I said to the man taking Joxter's hand and walking over towards him.

"Your majesty, your majesty," he said to both of us bowing each time.

"I see that you two have made up again for the wedding," he smiled.

"Yes," I chuckled giving Joxter a kiss on the cheek. I turned towards the man again and Joxter fainted behind me.

"He's nervous?"

"I guess you could say that! What was your name again?"

"Henry; how could you forget my name I'm your fiancé's best man?!"

"Sorry! I'm just tired, isn't that right honey," I said helping Joxter off the ground.

"No, yes! What?" he asked.

"Never mind," I laughed.

"It must be really hard having people wanting to kill you," he said to Joxter.

"Just Jo-Charlie? I thought they were after the two of us."

"I'm sure he'll kill the two of you if he's got a grudge; but we won't let that happen," he smiled.

"Yeah," I said perhaps too suspiciously.

"You look so much different than the last time I saw you; I always remember you smaller..."

"Really?!" I chuckled. "He's a joker eh?!" I chuckled nervously to Joxter.

"Hahahahahaha!" Joxter laughed.

"Well we have to go!" I laughed grabbing Joxter and dragging him after me.

"What's wrong?"

"He's our man," I told him.

"How do you know that?"

"Firstly, he knows that the conspirators want the prince dead, secondly, even when I said conspirators he said 'he'. It has to be him, he knows too much."

"So do we go tell Xena?"

"I'll tell her, you keep looking around to see if you can find out anymore. Besides, if something goes wrong tomorrow it's you that gets killed," I chuckled.

"I'm on it!" he exclaimed running away but he ran into a statue, knocked it and on the rebound knocked an expensive vase and fell; I was laughing.

"I did that on purpose to act like the prince!" he exclaimed leaving the room and tripping as he went out the door; I chuckled lightly and went to find Xena; I assumed she would be in her chamber.

"Xena I know who the conspirator is; do we get rid of him tonight?"

"No we let them try and kill you two and then we learn if there are any other men involved."

"He implied that there was only one and that he wanted to kill the prince but would just kill the two of them. He spoke of the conspirators as I put it as him so I assume it's him.

"Good one. Who is he to them?"

"Henry, he's the best man. He also implied a grudge."

"Where's Joxter now?"

"I told him to search some more of the castle while I was finding you."

"If this guy becomes suspicious he'll kill the prince early, Joxter can't defend himself so get back to him quickly!"

I ran out straight away and was followed by Xena; we scurried around the castle until we found Joxter.

"What's wrong guys?" Joxter asked.

"Callisto was saying that she and you are probably going to be targets before tomorrow's reception; just be on your guard," Xena told him.

"What if we bring it forward to this evening?" Joxter suggested. Xena and I both looked at each other.

"Joxter for once you came up with a good idea!" Xena exclaimed hugging him. Joxter looked really confused.

"So is the wedding to be this evening?" I asked.

"Yes," Xena said.

"Joxter, go find Rosaline and tell her to spread the word, Callisto, you go and get the wedding dress on."

"Who is to give me away and be my bridesmaid?"

"Rosaline has arranged that Gabrielle and I will do that, nobody has seen me around so I'll take a new disguise."

"Ok then," I said nervously.

"What's the problem?"

"It's just Joxter..."

"Tell him Callisto, he loves you too. I'm sick of you two moaning to me please just tell him!"

"I'll try," I sighed and walked into the princess's chamber to put on the wedding dress.

Putting it on freaked me out; I hadn't been to any type of wedding since...my...cousin's wedding back in Cirra. It upset me a little bit thinking back, I thought back to my family and what I had lost; I found it hard trying to hold back the tears when Gabrielle walked in. "Xena said you might need a hand..." she began to say and her facial expression changed when she looked at me.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I chuckled nervously trying to force back the tears.

"Is it something to do when you were back at home?" she asked.

"A bit...Gabrielle...I understand if it's hard for you to be around...weddings after...you know...so I understand if you don't want to be around me."

"It's ok, Peridicus said some things that night I saw him, it helped me to forgive you a little bit, and the other thing that helped was the fact that you did that for me. It's going to be strange watching but I'll be fine; don't worry," she told me.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Gabrielle...I don't deserve it but thank you. I know that you may never come to see me as you see other people, I did a terrible thing but I do hope that someday...maybe we could be...not friends but...more than people that know each other..."

"I'd like that too," Gabrielle smiled. I couldn't understand why she was being so nice; I did such a treacherous thing and she was so forgiving. She helped me get on my wedding dress and a part of me felt nervous to be in that position, and it wasn't even my wedding!

"Are you two ready?" Xena asked looking shocked as she walked in.

"Gabrielle could you please give Callisto and I a minute please?" she asked.

"Sure," Gabrielle smiled as she walked out.

"Is everything sorted?" I asked.

"Yes everybody is on their way now. Callisto, I understand that you haven't been to anything like this probably since Cirra. If you feel any anger or rage please do let me know. I wouldn't blame you if you felt like acting violent..."

"But I don't. I feel so human again; it's not even my wedding but I feel as nervous as a bride should be."

"I know that the old Callisto is dead; but she lives on in my memory and many others; that's why I'm always slightly cautious. By the way, you look...ok...Joxter will like it," she smiled and walked out.

I walked out slowly making sure that I wasn't seen by any of the conspirators. I grabbed my sword which I had left in another room and sneaked it under my dress. I headed down to the hall where all of the wedding guests were waiting. When I walked in I was flabbergasted. My eyes firstly set upon Joxter and he looked amazing. His hair was tidied up and he was wearing a very impressive golden gown. He looked the part, and he looked really happy for some reason. I guess this wedding thing was getting to us all!

I walked up to the table where Joxter was sitting and on the way up everybody was looking at me. It was slightly embarrassing and I felt my face go a deep read. When I arrived up at the table Joxter was smiling and looking at me the same way as I was looking at him, maybe Xena was right.

"I guess the blushing bride theory is true," Joxter smiled.

I chuckled lightly; Joxter picked up his glass of wine and ended up dropping it! I started laughing.

"Are you nervous too?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"You look great," I smiled.

"So do you," he smiled back.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen it's time to get this underway! Let's have a few words from the blushing bride!" shouted Henry who was sitting down the table from us. As I looked into the crowd I saw a group of three men nod to Henry. I managed to make eye contact with Xena and nudged my head in their direction. She got the message and started over towards that direction. "Ladies first," called over Henry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening at such short notice. I'd also like to thank you for coming even after such a long absence from us. I can't believe we're here today, to Charles, *looks at Joxter*, I know we've had our differences and perhaps haven't gotten on over the last while but I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much and from the first time I spoke with you I knew there was something. When I'm down you're always there with a shoulder to cry on and when I'm happy you give me someone to laugh with and in general when I live you make life worthwhile, you truly are my prince charming" I smiled at him to know I was speaking to him outside of the act. A tear seemed to come to his eye and he smiled. He then stood up to say his speech when an arrow was shot directly towards Joxter.

"Eyeyeyeyeyeyeyah!" Xena screamed as she dived towards the man that shot the arrow. I grabbed the arrow about an inch from Joxter's face.

"Imposter!" screamed Henry and he drew his sword. I drew mine and the two of us began to fight. Many people around us began to scream in terror. "Joxter get them out!" I screamed. Joxter ran around trying to get as many people out as possible, Gabrielle was doing the same, we were against three, muscular and strong fighters.

We were fighting for ages, eventually after a long bloody fight the three men were down and dead. We had won and finally the royal family could come out of hiding. We cleaned up the room as quickly as possible with help from the servants. We got everybody to come back in and take their seats. The prince and the princess had also made their grand entrance and took seats where Joxter and I were previously. Everybody was flabbergasted at the drastic change of events. Joxter and I took a seat in the crowd and when the real prince and princess were about to make their speech Joxter interrupted.

"Excuse me but; May I finish the speeches that we had started!?" Joxter called.

"Of course," the prince smiled and he moved out of the way and let Joxter stand where he was previously.

"I've never been the best at speeches, I mean; ladies and gentleman! I've never been the best at speeches, or even good. But there's a woman here, goes by the name of Callisto, I love her so much too. I agree, we haven't gotten on the best recently but that's only because I've been worried about losing her. I love her so much and she gives me a reason to exist, she's had a hard life and made many mistakes but she had the courage and strength to overcome them all; she thinks that I do a lot for her but she's wrong, she does way more for me. She taught me that no matter how heavily the odds are stacked against you there's a way out. She taught me that life isn't about making things better for you but using it to help many other people, and she also taught me what true love is."

He didn't say anymore after that, as he began to walk off the stage I ran up and kissed him. It was the best feeling in the world and I'd rather be nowhere else or with anybody else.

**

"Thank you so much for helping us. You saved our lives and now we can live in peace with our kingdom. We thank you," the princes smiled hugging each of us before we left.

"We'll never forget this and if you're ever in the village or nearby please drop in!" the prince smiled shaking each of our hands.

"Of course we will," Gabrielle smiled.

As we were walking away Joxter finally broke the silence.

"Callisto, the things you said back there, did you mean them?"

"Of course I did! Joxter, I told the whole truth back there. Did you?"

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Good!" I exclaimed giving him a lingering kiss on the lips; after which he chuckled like a hormonal teenager and fainted.

"Do we wait for him to wake up?" I laughed as I looked up at Xena and Gabrielle.

They didn't speak for a minute, "He'll find us!" Xena exclaimed and we all began to walk away.

**Well, that's it for this chapter/episode! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it seemed dull but I had to get Callisto and Joxter together and I couldn't think of a better way to do so! They're such a perfect couple (in this form of Callisto) and I always think of them like that so...yeah that's what I was trying to get at! Please review and I'd like to thank you all for the kind reviews so far! The next chapter/episode is going to be a humorous one (like the one when Xena got head lice! That was so funny!) And after that I'm thinking of doing a musical. If you're really for the idea of a musical or really against it please let me know because I'm going to have to write songs etc. So I don't want to have to do that if it's a wasted effort. Please review and thank you for reading! Love you all! xXx. Bye peoples! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! This is a new episode and I'm going to take a humorous approach to this one. This'll probably be split into two parts because the last one (if put as one chapter) would've been about 6,900 words or something like that so...I'll try to keep it shorter per chapter. I'm known as more of a...witty prankster than actually really funny so sorry if this isn't exactly perfect! I'm going to take funny bits from Xena maybe and combine many things by editing them. I'm going to end this soon as I am interested in writing another fan fiction I'm thinking of doing a musical in the near future so please let me know if you'd like that or not. If you like the idea then I'll start writing songs (which I love doing but can be time consuming!) I'd like to add that the mini-songs from Gabrielle are probably crap since I'm going through some tough family times these days and my heart isn't really in it so sorry about the songs... Also, I've really come to like Aphordite a lot so if you like her keep an eye out for a fan fiction with her in it. (Also, would you like to see her in this fan fiction?) I might bring her into this chapter and if not I'll definitely bring her into the next one so if you don't want her to appear please let me know. Please enjoy and review! Happy reading! : D p.s. Hudson Leick rocks! **

**Something Old, Something New: Part I:**

**Callisto POV:**

We were on the way to a town where Xena had heard rumours of a war starting by an army attacking them.

"When do you think Joxter will catch up with us?" I asked after a long silence.

"Don't worry Callisto we'll hear him," Xena chuckled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Argh!" we heard a man roar and somebody fell from the trees.

"Joxter!" I exclaimed and ran towards the trees that he fell from.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as I helped him up.

"Why were you up the trees?" I asked.

"I was hiding fro- um...I was planning to hijack some men that are planning to rob the next town."

Xena smirked; "Six in front, six behind, which do you want?" she whispered to me.

"Front," I whispered and drew my sword.

"Argh!" six of the men shouted running towards me, six more were running towards Xena.

I fought them hard and they were really strong. I didn't like to kill but I had to because they were far too strong. I turned around to help Xena but she had used a pressure point to the neck. "Okay scum I've just blocked off the blood to your brain, tell me who sent you after us."

"It...Was...A...A....Ares," he struggled.

"Ares," I said shaking my head.

"What's he up to?!" Xena exclaimed angrily.

"It's me..." I sighed walking away slightly.

"You?" Xena asked.

"Xena when I first began to reform I found the guilt almost too much to bear. At first I was going to kill myself when I kept looking bad in front of you; Ares appeared one night and gave me this sword and told me about the Hades fiasco. I saw my family and they told me to live on and to help many other people and help you. Hades threw many challenges at me and Ares used to help me out of all of them but then when I came to depend on him he seemed to turn. Every night when I'd feel down he'd come and try to convince me to commit suicide. The minute I would be about to I'd get a vision of my family. Then Joxter came and I've been feeling ok. Then when you and Gabrielle have been able to accept me and Hades has pulled out Hade's tests have stopped and Ares has stopped tormenting me. This could be about me..."

"This isn't his style; he'd appear personally if he was trying to get at you, this is something else."

"Any ideas Xena?"

"No but I'm guessing it's something to do with the next town; we should get there..."

"Why don't we split up? You and Gabrielle can head to the next town to the east and Joxter could go west. I could stick around in the forest to try and find out if there are soldiers about and to try and defend the towns for the time being."

"Ares has a massive ego Callisto he wouldn't keep a planned attack quiet."

"I've done a couple of jobs around the town you were heading towards a few years back. Why don't I go there and offer my services and warn them?"

"Good idea Joxter and we could stick around here in case there are more than one army at work..." I said.

"Okay, Joxter be quick and Gabrielle and Callisto you keep an eye around here."

"Okay," we all said in unison and walked away. As I was walking around I decided to scan the forest for men or any clues as to what exactly Ares was up to. As I was walking around I heard whimpering. "Hello?" I asked as I drew my sword. There was no answer so I walked on slowly. "Anyone there?" I asked as I walked on and the whimpering got louder.

"This isn't funny come out!" I shouted and the whimpering kept going and getting louder. I kept walking on and then I tripped and hit my head off a tree. "Ouch!" I exclaimed and when I looked to see what I tripped over I saw a little pony and he looked to be quite injured.

"Oh you poor little thing!" I exclaimed examining her more closely. She had a broken leg and had a wound on her stomach which was making her lose a lot of blood. I wasn't very good at helping people heal or animals so I called for Xena. When she came she looked horrified to see the horse in such terrible condition. "What happened here?" she asked.

"She was just lying here like this when I found her; are you able to help her or should I get her to a healer in the next town?" I asked. There was blood flowing down my face slowly as a result of my hitting my head off the tree. Xena wiped the blood from my face, "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I tripped over the horse and hit my head off the tree; my legs landed right on top of her so that didn't do her much good!"

"You really are perfect for Joxter! You two could fall together!" she teased.

"Whatever," I smiled picking up the pony with a struggle.

"Are you really going to be able to make it to the next town?" she asked.

"Eventually," I said and I started to head towards the next town. I put her down on the ground next to a river where I gave the pony a drink of water and cleaned up her wounds. I picked her up again and on the rest of the way was say harder because I was really itchy. My arms, legs, torso and head were itching like crazy; even when I put down the horse to scratch the itch wouldn't go away so I guessed I'd have to bare it for the rest of the way. I was being driven crazy on the way and was delighted to finally get there. I asked a few people where I might find a healer and after what felt like an eternity somebody finally told me where to go. I went there quickly and put the horse on the table and explained that I had found the pony.

When he was examining her I couldn't stop scratching myself. "Are you ok?" he asked me after a while.

"Do you know what is wrong with me? I can't stop itching and I can't find any type of a rash on me..." I said.

He took a look at my arm and then my legs and hair. "You've got fleas," he said walking away. How dare he?! I do not have fleas!

"Excuse me! How dare you say that! I do not have fleas!" I shouted.

"You do," he smiled giving me a bottle. "That'll get rid of them," he laughed and walked away. I did not have fleas! No way!

I ran away quickly before he could lie to me again and I ran into the forest to try and find Xena; she'd know what was wrong with me.

"Xena!" I called when I got there.

"Did you get the horse there?"

"Yeah she's going to be fine. Xena could you tell me what's wrong with me? I've had this terrible itching since earlier. Could you please tell me why I have it?" I asked. Xena took a close look at my skin and my hair and she started laughing. "What? What's so funny? Xena what?!" I demanded getting impatient.

"Oh this is brilliant!" she exclaimed, still laughing.

"Xena!" I demanded.

"You've got fleas!" she shouted and laughed even harder. Ugh! I. Did. Not. Have. Fleas!

"I do not!" I shouted in my defence.

"Gabrielle you're not going to believe this!" Xena laughed.

"What?" Gabrielle asked jogging over to us.

"Callisto has fleas!" Xena laughed. Gabrielle almost exploded with laughter.

"I don't have fleas!" I exclaimed and I ran off. I did not have fleas! I couldn't have fleas! Ugh the thought was revolting! I wish they had fleas!

"That can be arranged!" I heard a female say and she appeared from nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ugh I'm insulted! How could you not know me!? I'm Aphrodite! Goddess of Love!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"I've a good mind to just leave," she said.

"What did you mean you could see to that?"

"They tease you; you give them something so you can tease them back!"

"Okay then. I want Xena to fall in love with everything she sees; every person and every inanimate object and plant she sees!" I exclaimed.

"That's good! Done! What about Gabrielle?"

"Make her think that everyone is singing when they are just speaking and have her singing herself when she thinks she's speaking!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Go you girl! Totally awesome! We should go around plaguing people!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm trying to change so I think I'll pass."

"Okay then!"

"Thanks Aphordite!" I exclaimed just before she disappeared into thin air.

I started back to meet with Xena and Gabrielle to see have they changed like I'd asked Aphrodite. When I got back Xena was, passionately, kissing a tree and Gabrielle skipped over to me.

**A/N: Writing in italics is Gabrielle singing. She also thinks that everyone is singing to her.**

_Callisto, what is going on here?_

_Xena's loves trees, rocks and deer,_

_Tell me why she is singing to me,_

_And trying to kiss me, can't you see?_

"Xena what's going on?" I called over.

When she turned around she came running towards me. "Callisto you're so hot and I love you so much!" she said jumping on top of me, knocking me to the ground and she kissed me on the lips. I managed to push her off my face. "Oh my God I love that flea!" she exclaimed and started kissing my arm. I managed to push her off and get up but with a struggle.

"Look at that rock!" Xena exclaimed and started kissing it. She was never going to live this down. And I did not have fleas!

_See what I mean about Xena?_

_She's gone strange you see that don't ya?_

_She's kissing rocks, fleas and ladies,_

_And everyone's singing to me lately!_

"Gabrielle we're not singing you are! And I don't have fleas!" I exclaimed.

_But they're hopping and they're not stopping,_

"Listen Gabrielle we have to get to the next town to defend them. Please stop and Xena stop kissing Argo!" I demanded.

"You didn't hear me moan about you kissing Joxter Ca-flea-sto!"

"Ha ha Xena very funny!" I snapped trying not to laugh but I didn't have fleas!

I eventually had to take Xena's whip and tie it around her wrist. She kept trying to kiss the whip until I had to slap her across the face to stop her.

"Tying me up and slapping me. Naughty!" Xena smiled.

"Give it up Xena!" I laughed.

_Xena what is wrong today?_

_You're kissing me, Callisto and hay,_

_Are you feeling ok what's wrong?_

_And why are you putting everything into song?_

"One's tying me up and one's serenading me! It's my lucky day!"

"No it's not now come one!" I exclaimed dragging Xena behind me with the whip. Every time she saw anything she tried to kiss it so it took us ages to get to the town and Gabrielle wouldn't stop singing! So it was a horrific journey when you think about it.

When I got into town Joxter came running towards us. "Joxter my sexy hunky friend get over here and give me a kiss!" she exclaimed running towards him. I managed to pull her back.

"What's going on with Xena?" he asked.

_She's singing, Callisto's minging they're both gone crazy,_

_They tell me I'm singing when I am speaking,_

_Xena's kissing tree's and women,_

_Argo and Joxter!_

"Gabrielle please stop?!" Joxter and I exclaimed in unison.

"Why did she say you're minging?"

"Because she's Ca-flea-sto!" Xena exclaimed.

"I. Do. Not. Have. Fleas!" I insisted.

"You've got fleas?!" Joxter exclaimed.

"No!" I insisted and I was becoming even itchier.

"Look, the people here for some reason think I'm a bad warrior and don't want me helping them...so I told them that I got three, fine warriors that will help so could you come to the tavern so they can meet you?" he asked.

"Just after you let me have five minutes with that wall over there! It's hot!" she exclaimed.

"You've had enough action today Xena come on!" I exclaimed dragging her into the tavern.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please let me introduce our three fine warriors! Callisto Warrior Queen! Xena Warrior Princess and Gabrielle! Uh...the Amazonian Queen!" everybody started clapping and seemed to stop when we walked in.

Xena broke away from me and started kiss the floor, chairs, tables, plates and everyone in sight. I couldn't stop scratching myself; the itching was getting really bad and Gabrielle started singing; again!

_Callisto why are they staring?_

"Well, you're singing and Xena's kissing everyone and everything!"

_And don't forget your fleas! _Everyone started looking and laughing,

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "I do not have fleas!" I exclaimed.

"Listen Joxter; we thank you for offering your help but we must decline most strongly. These women are a joke and we're supposed to trust them to protect our town?! One's singing, one's scratching and the other is...at the moment kissing my father...no...the chair now so we don't want to be seen with this type of defence because if word goes round everybody will start attacking thinking we're weak and this is the best standard we can get."

"Listen, I'll speak with Gabrielle to stop singing and we'll treat Callisto for fleas and I'll...ask Xena to stop whatever she's doing and we'll be fine!

"Think again!" shouted a man and when I turned around I couldn't understand why Xena and Gabrielle looked so horrified or annoyed to see him.

"Draco!" Xena exclaimed running towards him and giving him a kiss.

"Whoa!" Draco exclaimed as Xena started kissing him. He pushed her away.

"My love is for Gabrielle!" he exclaimed.

_I hate you, I hate you, leave me Draco-_

"Stop it Gabrielle!" I exclaimed. The itching was starting to get worse. Every time I saw a thing hopping I'd knock it off. My skin was really cut up from scratching.

"Why are you constantly scratching!?" Draco exclaimed.

"It's because she's Ca-flea-sto!" Xena exclaimed.

"What?!"

"She's got fleas," Xena told him.

"I do not!" I said going over to her and dragging her from the chair. She slapped my arm.

"There's another one!" she laughed. Then she looked up at me and tried to kiss me again.

"Knock it off!" I exclaimed scurrying away from her.

Draco walked over to his army who had just come in.

"There's something wrong with the warrior princess and her beautiful partner Gabrielle. Nobody can oppose us now! We're going to take over this town! Kill everyone in it! And the warrior princess!" he shouted at them.

I turned to Xena who didn't hear and neither she nor Gabrielle would be in a condition to defend this town. I was going to have to take on the full army by myself...

**Well, that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. As before I'll continue with the next chapter so they don't get too long; please review and thank you for all the kind reviews so far! Please keep them coming! I've come up with another idea for a fan fiction and it's about Callisto so I'm going to start that once I finish it! Please let me know if you want me to tell you when I post it! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll update soon! Bye peoples!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the slow update! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I like the funny approach! Ca-flea-sto! Hehehe! I have to admit I love that! Sorry if I sound vain but it's one of my best ones! Anyway, this is the second half of this episode and I'm hoping it'll be funny! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming (pretty please?!) Love you all! xXx Happy reading! :D**

**Something Old, Something New: Part II:**

**Callisto POV:**

I looked up looking horrified. I couldn't believe it! Draco, I've never seen him in combat but he looked really strong and Xena didn't look totally pleased to see him. He was tall and muscular and his army were in pretty much the same shape...I was screwed.

"Callisto what's wrong?"

"Joxter...Xena isn't in any condition to fight and Gabrielle is too distracted to fight! I'll have to take them on, on my own!" I'd have a hard time with this bad itching! Ugh!

"I'll take them on with you and with fleas you really shouldn't fight."

"Joxter, I'll say this once more and once more only! I. Do. Not. Have. Fleas!"

"Thank Hades that's the last time! She's Ca-flea-sto everyone and she's my girl Joxter so get outa the way!" she exclaimed pushing him away and walking over to me and trying to kiss me.

I pushed her back and she said that she saw another hot flea.

"Xena why are you scratching?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm just so itchy!" she exclaimed scratching herself wildly. I looked on in disgust. She suddenly slapped her arm which made me flinch. She looked up at me and threw me a dirty look.

"What?!"

"You. Gave. Me. Fleas!" she shouted.

"I do not have fleas!"

"Yes you do and you gave them to me!!! But that's ok..." she smiled and started caressing my face.

_Xena what is wrong with you?_

_Please tell me cuz I don't have a clue,_

_Why are you kissing everyone?_

_From me to Callisto to even the horses son._

"Gabrielle stop it!" I demanded.

_But we've got to fight them, fight them, and fight them_

_They've got to go; they've got to go, got to go—_

I hit Gabrielle across the face. She fell unconscious. I couldn't stop scratching!

"Listen Joxter the minger..."

"Mighty!"

"Joxter the 'mighty' I don't think that these warriors are suitable to defend us. Clearly they don't get on, one has fleas, one is permanently horny and one is a blasted walking musical! I'm sorry Joxter but we must ask you and your friends to leave."

"C'mon! Look, they're not usually like this. Xena is a legend and used to have her own army, Callisto is an amazing warrior and Gabrielle is the brainiest girl I've ever met. You won't get better than them. Please? Just give them a chance?"

"Joxter, if giving them a chance means getting us all killed and losing our town to these lowlifes then no we won't. Please Joxter, leave with your friends. We don't want you here; you'll only make things worse."

"But c'mon!"

"Joxter lets just go. We're obviously not welcome..."

"Fine but you won't be so smug when they're killing you and you'll be saying: 'Joxter the mighty and his sidekicks could've saved us!' Who'll be cocky then?!" he exclaimed.

"Joxter, I've got a plan that'll get us a lot of credit and save them at the same time. Let's just go!" I whispered. He slapped my arm and screamed.

"What was that about?!"

"Flea..." he said softly.

"Ugh! I do not have fleas!" I insisted.

"Whatever...fine we'll go; but you'll be sorry later on!"

Joxter stormed out and left me to take out Gabrielle and Xena. I picked up Gabrielle and tried to drag Xena out at the same time.

"Oh poor Gabbie; let me kiss her and see if sleeping beauty wakes up!" I was about to say no but I came up with a solution to get Xena out of here.

"How about outside Xena, everyone here will just be looking and you might prefer some privacy outside...it might be more romantic...." I smiled.

"You're right!" Xena smiled and ran straight out. Joxter would surely run away from her advances into the forest so I could sort things out there."

I ran straight out with Gabrielle and as assumed she was running after Joxter into the forest. I ran to the left because they went to the right and I set Gabrielle down.

"Aphrodite!? Aphrodite!?" I called. She appeared with a big smile on her face.

"Problem Ca-flea-sto?" she chuckled.

"No! Well yes! And I don't have fleas!" I insisted.

"Sure sure! Why did you call me anyway? I was just getting cosy with a couple of guys!"

"Please change them back! They are driving me crazy!"

"I will on one condition..."

"What I'll do anything just please stop this!"

"Stand up in the centre of town and tell them all that you have fleas!" she said and started laughing.

"No way!"

"Ah why not?!"

"Because I don't have fleas!"

"Sure, sure! You tell yourself that and you might believe it eventually!"

"Aphrodite please?!" I begged.

"Goodbye!" she smiled and clicked her fingers and disappeared.

Ugh! "Aphordite!" I called.

"Uh huh?" she smiled when she re-appeared.

"I won't ask for you to cure them yet but could you do one thing for me?"

"Well, that depends!"

"Could you...make Gabrielle fall in love with everything? Like Xena does?" She chuckled and clicked her fingers. "Done!" she exclaimed and then disappeared. I picked her up quickly and ran to find Xena.

"Xena!" I called when I saw her.

"Oh Callisto!" she smiled and came running towards me. Just as she was about to kiss me I showed her Gabrielle and then I set her on the ground.

"Will you be here for when she wakes up?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled caressing her face.

"Thanks," I smiled and I ran away to get back to the town before Draco and his men took over. I couldn't stop scratching and it was going to affect my performance.

"Aphrodite," I called softly.

"Uh huh?" she replied smiling.

"Ok...I'm desperate...yes I have fleas and please get rid of them...please..."I said wearily.

"Oh my dear you're desperate...well...I'll make a deal with you...if you tell everyone in town that you have fleas I'll get rid of them...but only because lives are at risk and there will be less people to love each other..."

"Thank you," I said and she teleported me to the town centre where there were many people.

"Go on!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she pushed me up towards the podium.

"Okay; everyone, I have fleas and I've got a lot and they're making me really itchy and it's disgusting...I just thought you should know..." I said and walked down to Aphrodite and people were walking away from me.

"Finish off the deal..." I said softly. She clicked her fingers and the itching was gone. Then she disappeared.

I quickly ran from person to person telling them to get out of town. I started immediately because Aphrodite slowed me down quite a bit. I saw Draco and he was laughing when he saw me.

"Don't bother fighting back Ca-flea-sto!" he laughed.

"I told you I don't have fleas!" I shouted over taking out my sword.

"Ooooh!" he and all of his army said. I chuckled as I walked over to him.

"I'll make a deal with you...we both fight to the death...if you win, do what you like, take this town but if I win, your army leaves...do we have a deal?"

"Oh sure! I'm going to win anyway! But how do I know Xena won't come back and kill me after you've been killed and stop this town been taken over anyway?"

"Xena is hardly in a condition to fight unless you didn't notice. And Gabrielle is far too distracted...now," I smiled.

"You better not of hurt Gabrielle!" he shouted.

"Oh no I didn't hurt her...I just made her fall in love with everything like Xena is and ...well...I won't bore you with the details of what they're probably doing now." I grinned so he'd become annoyed.

"No way, Gabrielle is in love with me! She just doesn't know it yet!"

"Oh she knows that she's not in love with you! Don't worry!" I chuckled.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed taking out his sword.

"But we still have that deal?" I asked.

"Yeah of course, I'm not going to lose!"

We started fighting and he was very strong. I could see why Xena wasn't please to see him and his army. It was a tough fight...

_**Sometime later:**_

Ugh that was hard! My whole body is aching but at least the fleas are gone! I spotted Joxter hiding behind a tree.

"What's wrong honey?" I called over.

"Uh...Callisto...Xena was chasing me a few hours ago. She um...came to her senses about me," he said looking worried.

I chuckled, "Don't worry; I'd say things should go back to normal. Will I come back for you when things are ok?"

"Okay!" he smiled. I kissed him passionately and went to find Xena and Gabrielle where I left them; I'd assumed they hadn't moved!

"Oh Gabrielle I love you so much!" Xena said as she was kissing her very passionately, I'll just leave it at kissing...I won't write down what else they were doing!

_Xena I love you so much, you are so hot,_

_Please get back to kissing me and never stop-_

"Aphrodite!" I called to block out the rest of what she was about to say.

"Uh huh!" she called as she appeared from nowhere.

"Could you please...um...get them back to normal?"

"Okay! You can mock them now!" she laughed and clicked her fingers.

"You're the love of my life," Xena said and continued to kiss her and...

"I don't think it worked Aphrodite..." I whispered.

"I love you so much Xena," Gabrielle said kissing her back very eagerly.

I turned to Aphrodite. "It did work...so that means..."

"Well! Maybe you might be able to stop them this time!" she chuckled and disappeared into thin air.

**Well, that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! That's it for this episode and I hope you enjoyed the humorous approach! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! I'm starting another Fan Fiction which involves Callisto, Eve, Ares, Discord, Gabrielle and Xena. Yes I know Eve is the reincarnation of Callisto but I've a reason for them to both be in it. If you like I can send you a privet mail when I post that which should be within two weeks hopefully. If you're interested in it let me know through a review to send you a privet male or you could put me on author alert...It's going to be called 'Soul Mates' so please keep an eye out for that! Okay then, I shall be off! Please review! I'll update as soon as possible! Bye peoples! :D xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the slow update! I'm also writing another Fan Fiction called 'Soul Mates' so please check that out! Please review this because it's great for knowing what you would all like to be the outcome! Also it makes the work worthwhile! So please review! Love you all! Happy reading xXx! :D**

**Up to his old tricks again:**

**Callisto POV:**

We were walking along an abandoned road; well, it was only abandoned earlier. The Romans have been by and killed everyone in sight. They seem to be taking out towns in a line to the east; perhaps a clear way from their base. We were guessing that they're going to attack the next town to the east which was about three days away so they were travelling quickly.

"They're all around us, Callisto got to the right, Gabrielle go to the left, Joxter...walk over there and whoever clears their line first clear the back," Xena said too softly for them to hear. We went into position and then the men came out screaming; it shouldn't be too hard to stop them. There were only four at either side and they didn't seem to be very strong. I had my line cleared almost straight away. I ran to the back where Xena was already. We didn't kill them, we just knocked them out and Xena used her pressure points on one of them.

"Okay scum! I've just blocked off the blood to your brain! You'll be dead in thirty seconds unless I release you! So! Who are you working for?"

"It...It...It's...Ce...Ce...Ceaser," he struggled to say. This was going to be really big. Ceaser had an absolutely massive army

"What's his plan?! You've got ten seconds!"

"To...st...st...sto...stop...Hades!" Xena and I both exchanged glances or worry and she took the pinch of the soldier.

"You give a message to Ceaser from me! Hades is not coming to these lands anymore and if Ceaser keeps pursuing these lands then I'll be paying him a visit..." she said and we walked away.

"What do you think?" I asked worriedly.

"About what Callisto?" Xena replied.

"Hades...do you think he'll be back?"

"I don't know; even if he is we need to get the Romans out of Greece and away from Athens. But we need to find out if he was bluffing or has Hades really changed his mind."

"How are we supposed to find out?" I asked.

"Ares!" Xena called angrily.

"Xena!" he smiled.

"Ares what is going on with Hades?!" Xena demanded.

"Hades has been watching this good act from Callisto and is worried that there will be less people coming to the underworld. Also he wants Callisto to die..." he smiled.

"What is his problem with Callisto?" Xena demanded.

"She's done so many bad things in her past and he really wants her in the underworld. The problematic thing is that with this good act she'll end up in the Elijan fields or even heaven itself. He can't allow that to happen and I agree with him.

"Get lost Ares!"

"C'mon Callisto! Just save so many lives by ending it here. Yes he'll judge you into Tartarus or you might even end up in hell but that's what he wants." He took my sword out of my pouch and handed it to me. "We've been over this a few times...you know what to do..."

"Ares forget it I'm not going to let her die!"

"I'm not going to let me die either!" I shouted and I stabbed him through the heart.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"If Hades is as petty as you then he can bring it!" I shouted.

"You'll be sorry!" he smiled and disappeared.

"What now?" I asked Xena.

"We go to Athens and get ready. Those soldiers weren't just Roman; they're traitors and have pledged allegiance to Hades. We can't trust any soldier we meet. The Romans should be siding with us but Hades has gotten spies into the army. Don't talk to any of them just fight. Ok?"

"Fine but Xena, if things become too big and your lives are at risk let me hand myself over. I'm going to fight Hades but if things become futile then don't stop me."

"No way Callisto! I love you too much to just let you die!"

"Joxter if that's what has to be done then I'm doing it but I don't intend for that to happen but I don't want you especially to be killed."

"Callisto, I'm not going to let you hand yourself over if things get bad. I don't care; I'll die trying to save you. And um...after we uh...get out of this...I was wondering uh...would you...want to um...marry me?" he asked softly and started blushing.

"Oh Hades! Joxter I'd love to!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him and kissing him passionately.

"Whew! I thought you'd say no!"

"Why would I say no you idiot!?"

"Congratulations guys!" Xena smiled and hugged Joxter and then me.

"You make a lovely couple..." Gabrielle smiled warmly at both of us.

"After we get married you can be 'Callisto the mighty!'" he exclaimed.

"Uh...Joxter...we know that there's only one person who could ever carry that title..." I chuckled nervously.

"Well I didn't want to intimidate you..." he smiled.

"Don't worry Joxter you won't!" I chuckled.

"Sorry to break up the lovely moment but we really need to get going," Xena said softly.

"What about the next town?"

"We won't be able to help them and besides we have to get to Athens before the Romans. We stand more of a chance if we're there alone."

"Ok then," I said glumly and started walking behind Xena, Gabrielle and Joxter. I felt really guilty because I felt that I was the cause of this mess but I had a gut feeling that Ares had a big part in this. I was going to say it to Xena that maybe we should not go straight away, maybe try to get into the underworld to confront Hades there and then but I decided not to. Oh how I wish I did now...

"Xena?" I asked after a long silence.

"Yes," she replied turning around.

I was going to tell her that we should avoid it, maybe even go to the underworld to keep things quiet but I couldn't; something stopped me and I don't know what...

"It's nothing," I smiled.

"Oh, ok," she said and turned around.

I think that we were all finding the silence awkward; even though I was the only one to say it I think that everyone was worried about what we were about to encounter. Hades, God of the Underworld had a massive, well-trained and strong army and Ares had the best army out of all the God's and the two of them were against us. I felt bad because after all the bad I've done, all the pain I've caused Xena and Gabrielle they were willing to die in order to keep me from the underworld. I needed to apologise to them again...at least this time they'd know I was completely sincere.

Hours and hours went by and we walked through forests, roads and towns and didn't say anymore than single words. Eventually we decided to set up camp in a forest and rest for the night. Xena went to collect some firewood and Joxter went to find two sharp stones. Gabrielle and I were alone and I decided to take my chances.

"Gabrielle," I called softly. She looked up and didn't speak for a moment.

"Yes Callisto," she replied in the same tone as I spoke.

"Gabrielle, I've done some very bad things in the past, I killed your husband, and for that I am truly sorry and I mean that more than you'd ever think. Even after what I've done you can still accept me as not a friend but..."

"You're a friend now Callisto."

"Thank you...you and Xena are willing to risk your lives to keep me from the underworld when it's where I deserve to be. For that I also thank you."

"Callisto, I've forgiven you for killing Peridicus. It still hurts to speak his name and think of him but I know how you were. Xena killed your family and that drove you insane with rage, Xena got the taste of blood and went evil. I know the way you were and I know now that you've truly changed...Ca-flea-sto!" she chuckled.

"Thank you Gabrielle. Look, I know it's inappropriate to ask but, well, you and Xena are the only two women in my life that I have and, well, I was wondering if you might consider being my bridesmaid? I know it's terrible to ask but I was hoping that both you and Xena might be able?"

"I'd love to Callisto," she smiled. To be honest I was completely astonished by her reaction. I didn't think she would want to and I wouldn't have minded. I was also planning on asking Xena to be my maid of honour.

"Thank you so much Gabrielle."

"Callisto, just to let you know, I don't hate you, it's just that the old Callisto still lives in my memories even though I know she is dead now. That's the only reason I have trouble being around you but it gets better with time. I know you're not truly a bad person but..."

"I understand Gabrielle and I am sorry, I understand if you don't want to be around me sometimes. And thank you for everything, for helping me and giving me a chance to change."

Gabrielle was about to reply when suddenly the sword started to glow.

Both Gabrielle and I looked at it and we were awe-struck to see everyone we've lost, I saw my family and she saw Peridicus, I could see Peridicus too and she could see my family.

"Peridicus!" Gabrielle exclaimed with tears of joy.

"Mama! Papa! Ganymede!" I exclaimed when I saw them. Peridicus was smiling at Gabrielle and my family were looking at me. Then, finally they spoke.

"Callisto, oh my little girl is getting married!" my mother laughed. My father also looked overjoyed and my sister was just smiling.

"I miss you guys so much," I said softly. It was the first time I'd directly spoken to them since their death.

"We miss you too Callisto and we're all so proud that you've changed! Thank you Gabrielle, you've helped our little Callie so much," my mother said to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"Gabrielle, it's so great seeing you again," smiled Peridicus.

"You were right Peridicus, she has changed," Gabrielle smiled.

"I love you so much Gabrielle but we are all here for a reason, we have no time so listen."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Hades," he started to tell us.

When my facial expression changed from overjoyed to glum my mother spoke.

"It's ok Callisto dear...we'll be there for you but we must say...Argh!" she screamed before she finished the sentence. My father's chest just ripped open and my mother and sister burst into flames. Peridicus fell to the ground looking desperately at her with love in his eyes and my family looked desperate trying to look at me but can't. Then suddenly the image disappeared and all that was there was a crying Gabrielle and I.

"Oh my God Callisto! Did you see that before?!" Gabrielle asked.

"When they died in Cirra I saw worse than that but it's been more accurate than any of my nightmares. It was almost like I was there again but the fear wasn't present."

"I can see now why you ended up hell bent on revenge..."

"It's no excuse and Peridicus...was he like that after I...left?"

"Yes except I knew he was dead so that initial agony isn't there but it was so vivid."

"Gabrielle I am so sorry for what I did!" I cried.

"Callisto, I'm sorry for ever doubting you! I can see why you were the way you were."

We were both on our knees and I crawled over and hugged her. I now knew why she never could truly forgive me...

"Hahaha! This is just brilliant!" Ares laughed as he appeared from nowhere.

"Did you do that Ares?!" I demanded.

"Sort of...they appeared by themselves but I killed them...again...before they said what they had to say. It might ruin Hade's chances," he chuckled.

"But why Ares? Did we have to see that again?!" Gabrielle snapped.

"No but it was just a little fun! See you in Athens ladies!" he laughed and disappeared.

"What do you think they had to say?" I asked Gabrielle.

"I don't know. They didn't even have a chance to get started.

Xena heard commotion and came running. "What's going on?" she asked looking concerned when she saw both of us crying into one another's shoulders.

"The sword let us see Peridicus and my family. They came to see us to tell us an important message. But Ares intervened and allowed them to die right in front of our eyes. It was so realistic...I almost felt like I was there again," I said shakily.

"Are you ok?" she asked putting her hands on my and Gabrielle's shoulders but she was speaking more to Gabrielle.

"It was awful Xena, he just fell and looked at me with desperation in his eyes...and Callisto's family, they couldn't even see her, you should've seen their faces and screaming!" she cried into Xena this time.

I was really dazed, I was slightly unaware of what was going on and the screaming of my family was so fresh on my memory now. It was going through my head at an awful rate.

"Callisto?" Xena called but I wasn't aware of her.

"Callisto?" Xena called again.

"Callisto?!" Xena said slightly louder and it snapped me back into awareness.

"Yeah..." I said softly.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked seeing the vivid images of my mother and sister burning to death again.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine..." I said getting up.

"Callisto, Gabrielle saw them and she seems very vexed also, I know she saw Peridicus dying again but she seems more freaked by seeing your family."

I could feel anger rise within me again; I could feel my whole body quiver in anger and I tried to suppress it.

"Xena...just stand back..." I said with a shaky voice.

"Callisto," she said sadly.

I got up and pushed her extremely hard. She fell back really hard and I just lost it.

"How could you laugh at me?! I saw you! I cried and asked why and you just laughed in my face! How could you laugh at such pain! How?!" I screamed and started punching her aimlessly but very weakly.

"Callisto, I've changed since then...you know that...I'm so sorry," she said with a tear coming from her left eye. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

I broke down in tears, "No I'm sorry," I cried and fell into her arms. She held me close to her and I just cried and cried.

"I'm sorry Xena, over the years I still see what happened but the sounds were never so real and the smell of their burning flesh and their faces had vanished from my memories of what happened. I'm so sorry. I...I...I guess I just got that initial anger back again."

"I understand Callisto...except this didn't just happen...Ares killed them in front of both of you for a reason. He thought that seeing them die again might make you kill me and make Gabrielle kill you."

"It wasn't him Xena it was Hades. He has thrown tests at me and this must be one of them. You saved us all Xena...thank you..." I sighed trying to calm myself down.

"But why bring Gabrielle into this?"

"Xena...even if I die before getting to Athens Hades knows that you and Gabrielle will go anyway...he'll lose too many men so the sooner we're gone the better for him..."

"Look Callisto, are you going to be ok...I better get over to Gabrielle...after seeing Peridicus she's very shook."

"Tell her I'm so sorry."

"She knows Callisto...Gabrielle's too sensible to fall for whatever Hades throws at her. She knows you're sorry..." she said and walked away.

I sat down for a while and kept myself away from everyone else to let the anger leave me.

"Hades, I'm not going to fall for this and I'm not going to kill Xena so you better get lost!" I exclaimed in a whisper. I had no Ares now so I'd no idea if this test was even over.

Joxter came over to me after about two hours and he sat down beside me and put his arms around me. "I heard..."

"I feel so terrible Joxter...I allowed anger to take over again...I could've killed her."

"But you didn't. You took control."

"She took control...she spoke a lot of sense and it woke me up, if it weren't for her she'd be dead or at least I would've tried..."

"Callisto, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You're going to be fine and you're going to defeat Hades. You're stronger than him."

"Thank you Joxter," I said and kissed him passionately. I must've been really tired because that was the last thing I remember before I woke up the very next day...

**Well that's it for this chapter; sorry if it's disappointing but I wanted to show that Hades is ruthless as well as Ares! The next chapter will be more dramatic than this one so I hope you'll enjoy it. If you want to read a fan fiction about Eve and Callisto then please check out 'Soul Mates' which is currently being written by me. I'll update as soon as possible and it will be my final chapter so I would like to thank you for all the kind reviews so far and to please keep them coming! I'll update soon! Love you all xXx! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples! This is my final chapter of this fan fiction but I'm currently writing another one called 'Soul Mates' so please check that out. If you don't like this ending please let me know, well, I know you probably won't but I have an alternative one in my head so if you want I can leave this as is, then I can write another chapter as an alternative to this one. So it'll be like this only the ending is different. Please review this! Also, if you want the alternative ending you can let me know through a review! Thanks! Happy reading! :D**

**In the End:**

**Callisto POV:**

"Callisto it's time we left," Xena said waking me up. It had been two days since that encounter with our families and seeing them dying again. I felt awkward around Xena after my outburst and Gabrielle and I seemed to be drawn closer by it. I got up and felt like I'd the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Bad news guys, apparently Ceaser found out about us trying to get to Athens first and they've been travelling almost faster than us. If we leave and travel quickly now then we might get there just before the Romans but if not they'll be there already. I sighed.

"Xena, the Romans are too strong for just three of us to face...why don't I just hand myself over?"

"Callisto no way! I'm going to marry you when this is done and there's no way I'm letting you die before that!" Joxter shouted slightly angrily.

"Fine," I said glumly. I knew that I was going to get so many killed.

We left almost straight away and rode to Athens. It was a long journey; we had to travel through so many towns and fight of many Romans on the way. They were strong, there was no way that Xena, Gabrielle and I would be able to fight an army of them. We didn't speak on the way; all of us felt nervous and just didn't want to admit it. I tried to think on a more positive note, I thought to what might happen after we beat Hades. Joxter and I could settle in a town, maybe even rebuild Cirra...we could have kids together, of course naming them after my family; I'd spoil them so much, I could image the little girls looking so like my mother and sister and I could image the little boys looking like my father an Joxter.

Even just imagining the wedding made me feel great. I thought back to when we were in the castle and we were dressed up as the prince and princess who were about to be married. He looked so happy and so amazing; I could remember the nervous feeling even though it wasn't even my wedding. I would do anything to get that feeling back again, and I knew that eventually I would be there.

When Xena spotted a Roman soldier on his own Xena decided to stop and use pressure points to see where the Roman army were now. I went with Gabrielle to get water for the horses and Joxter hid behind a tree from the Roman. When we got back Xena had a big smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It looks like the Roman's are pulling back! Ceaser knows that he won't be able to defeat a God today so he's going to retreat for the moment. With an ego that big we better sort things today because he'll be back," Xena smiled.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"We'll have to get there now because we have to be there before Hades which won't be too hard. There we can kill him and his army will retreat."

"How are you going to kill a God?" I asked.

"I'm going to make him put the sword through his own heart," Xena explained.

"Meanwhile what will Gabrielle and I do?"

"He'll send forward some men more than likely to distract us so I'll have you two fighting them," she explained.

We got going in a much better mood. We actually spoke on the way because we assumed things would be hard but not fatal. After this I could marry Joxter, have kids and we could live happily ever after.

Even on the way we stopped to help some people who had been attacked by the Romans before. Even on the way there we were laughing and joking.

"Joxter, you know after this is all over what is your opinion on having kids?" I asked.

"Perfect! We could have Joxter Junior, the Mighty and Callisto Junior, Warrior Queen and!" I cut him off.

"Calm down Joxter!" I chuckled.

"Callisto will you marry me tomorrow night? I know it's sudden but I can't wait any longer."

"I'd love to Joxter!" I smiled.

We got going soon after that and were in very high spirits. The weather was actually lovely; it was very sunny, bright and very hot. We had to stop a lot to give the horses drinks; other than that we didn't stop at all. Xena said that we should be in Athens by tonight so that we would be rested when we face Hades tomorrow. I was talking with Xena a lot on the way and I was asking her was there any way that Hades would kill me. She said that the most important thing was to get the helmet off of him, after we did that we would be safe.

His army supposedly wasn't massive but they were very strong. Facing a full army of a God would be almost impossible but with Hades having the helmet the odds would be stacked more against us but we stood a chance. I couldn't wait for this all to end; not that I was really nervous anymore but it was for my wedding. I loved Joxter so much and wanted to marry him so badly; I couldn't stop imagining our kids. Xena and Gabrielle would be the godparents and they'd be named after my family. I couldn't wait to love them like my family loved me. I had, had an absence of love for so long I just couldn't wait to express it once again.

We were riding for a very long time and it was getting to the evening. The sky had become dull, cloudy and grey. The weather became very cold and I could sense that a storm was on the way. We were about one mile from Athens when we were terribly shocked. We saw many Romans on the sides of the road sharpening swords, putting uniforms on and getting fireballs ready to set fire to the city. Xena and I shared nervous glances with each other and kept on riding subtlety so we wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

We rode into Athens and the place was filled with Roman soldiers. There were thousands and thousands and thousands. We started to ride faster to get to the other side; when we finally got there we found many of the population of Athens ready to fight the Romans.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them.

"Ares told the Romans that we following the command of Callisto and Xena were planning to conquer Rome and its Empire. We've planned nothing of the sort and now they're here to defend Rome. Now that you're here it makes us look worse."

"There's no Hades here Callisto it was a trick to make us fight the Romans!" Xena exclaimed angrily.

"He did it to get me killed. He's been tormenting me, trying to get me to commit suicide for a very long time but that last time I had no intention. That's why he's led us here; to my death.

"Ares!" Xena called. He appeared almost straight away looking very smug.

"Very smart girls! I'm proud of you! There's just one part of this that you've left out!" he smiled smugly.

"What would that be?" I asked angrily. He kept spinning around at a very rapid speed until he was exposed in his true form.

"You?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Callisto! There I was throwing tests at you and with the help of Ares you'd come out of them alive! Well, I tricked you with him! It wasn't working so I said I'd lure you all here! Enjoy death Callisto! I'll see you in Tartarus!" he laughed and disappeared.

"I'm such a fool! He's put us up against the Romans! Why didn't I think of that Ares could've been captured by Hades in the underworld and be impersonating him!? That's why he changed!"

"Callisto we couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself. We have to fight the Romans otherwise we will die."

"What if we say about Hades?"

"Callisto, Gabrielle, Joxter, Ceaser is here. He only comes when he's up for a big fight and conquers. He means business and there's no getting out of this unless we fight to the death. It's going to be hard but it's possible."

"Need a God on your side?" we heard Ares say as he appeared from nowhere.

"Are you the real Ares?" I asked.

"Yes Callisto and I'm sorry but Hades trapped me in chains in the underworld. When I found out what was going to happen I kept at it and managed to break free. I came straight here. You've done very well on your own Callisto. I'm proud," he smiled.

"She's really changed you, hasn't she Ares?" Xena smiled.

"Yes Xena she has. I'm just so angry that things got this bad. I'm immortal so I'll fight them; I can kill about ten times the amount one of you could. With the others fighting we have a decent chance."

I went up to Ares and hugged him. "Thank you," I smiled.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Joxter. I managed to send your family to you through the sword but Hades did that thing with them. I sent them to warn you about this but Hades found out. When they were being sent back to the Elijan fields they had to travel through Tartarus and your mother was bragging about how her beautiful daughter was engaged to a wannabe warrior," he smiled.

"Hey!" Joxter exclaimed.

"Ares would you give me away? At the wedding?" I asked. He had changed just like I did. I couldn't believe it!

"I'd be honoured but first lets kick some Roman ass!" he exclaimed.

"Charge!" he shouted and the Athenians screamed and started running towards the Romans. There were swarms of them and Ares was right, he could kill way more and not be killed. We fought and fought for a very long time. The Romans were very fierce and very determined.

Usually I'd defeat a soldier in combat in about thirty seconds but I'd to spend at least two minutes per Roman soldier. I was being cut, bruised and scarred all over my body. The ratio was about a hundred thousand to one. The Athenians were strong but were being slaughtered. Ares was using his sword and sending out fireballs all round him. We couldn't have done much without him.

Every time I looked up I saw less and less Romans. I always kept an eye out for Xena and Gabrielle in case they needed help. Joxter would've been killed out here in a matter of seconds so we had him helping the Athenians with fireballs. After a very long time they finally had some ready. Every time they released one they killed at least two hundred soldiers. They were absolutely massive!

After a few hours the fighting became very hard as it was almost pitch dark. The fireballs provided us with more light which helped us kill them. Xena, Gabrielle and I found it very hard to fight after a while, we intended getting a nights rest before even considering fighting a smaller, less deadly army. We fought through the night and I was hardly able to keep going.

"They've gotten more men Callisto, I'm getting Gabrielle and we have to try and rest for a small while," Xena told me and she ran off. I ran back to where the fireballs were being shot from and I got a drink of water and sat down. I was always a light sleeper so I decided to sleep for a small while and I knew I'd wake up if there was any trouble.

Joxter ran up to me when I was lying down and he lay down beside me.

"Things aren't looking good Callisto," he said glumly.

"We'll get out of this Joxter! Don't we always!?" I said kissing him passionately. He kissed back and that was the very first time we had made love to one another. It was the best night of my life, I'd never felt so close to another person since my family.

I was shocked when I woke up and it was morning. The fighting was still ongoing and I felt full of energy and ready to fight again. I gently took Joxter's arm off me and let him sleep. I ran straight out onto the battle field and got the wounded to safety. There was news of another army on their way to help which was good because it meant we stood a decent chance against the Romans, even though there would still be hundreds of thousands more of them.

Ares was still fighting and he didn't even look tired, well, he was a God but it was amazing what he could do! We fought for hours and hours killing thousands and thousands of Romans but it wasn't doing much good because there were still so many. I had started to give up hope until the most amazing thing happened. Many Gods appeared, including Aphrodite, Discord and Athena. They started to fight on our side so from what looked like our death changed to what would be our victory.

All of the Gods fought and fought as well as the Athenians, Gabrielle, Xena and I. I stopped looking around me, with this new found hope I kept fighting and fighting in the hope that eventually the soldiers may stop coming.

After about three hours there was a different sound to the clashing of swords and the screams of agony of men, it was a normal human voice which was roaring.

"Retreat! Retreat!" I nearly cried tears of joy when I heard it. The Romans were retreating. They were going to leave Greece! We'd won!

I watched many Romans running back to their lines and riding away yet some couldn't stop fighting. Xena was still being attacked by many; I'm assuming they were ordered by Ceaser. Xena killed them all without trouble and as I looked at Ceaser he looked outraged. With those men dead and the rest of the Roman's gone we'd won.

I looked at Gabrielle who gave me an ecstatic smile back. I looked at Xena who gave me a very warm smile and ecstatic like Gabrielle's. I ran over to Gabrielle who was closer. I hugged her and thanked her for what she and Xena had done for me. I looked at Joxter and mouthed 'getting married tonight' and he laughed when he understood.

"Xena!" I heard Gabrielle roar suddenly and in urgency. She looked at Gabrielle with a questioning expression. Ceaser was behind Xena and about to stick his sword into the back of her neck. I ran over as quickly as possible and grabbed her torso and put myself between her and Ceaser and almost immediately felt his sword go through my heart.

"NO!" Joxter screamed as he ran over and Gabrielle started crying and ran over to me as I fell to the ground. Xena turned around and there was a tear coming from her left eye.

"Callisto no!" Joxter cried as he held me as I lay on the ground and holding me close to him. Gabrielle was in tears and Xena took my hand, Gabrielle took the other.

"Th...Thank you Xena for...giving...me...a...a...a chance and to you...Gabrielle...For also giving...me a chance...and...Forgiving...me." I stuttered as I coughed up blood.

"Joxter...thank....yo...you...for...tea...teaching me...Wha...what true love is..." I stuttered and coughed up more blood.

"Ta...take...this..." I said as I coughed up more blood. I handed him my sword.

"What's this for?" he cried.

"Ga...Gabrielle can...can...ex....explain it..." I cried coughing up even more blood.

I fell back into his arms and I fought to keep my eyes open but couldn't...my breathing became increasingly difficult. My eyes closed, I saw a white light, I saw Xena, Gabrielle and Joxter laughing and having fun...then everything went black...

**My POV:**

Joxter stayed on the ground clinging onto the dead body of his true love, Callisto. He kept crying, kept begging her to wake up but she never did...

Xena and Gabrielle were very saddened by the death of a recent very close friend. Gabrielle kept choking back the tears but couldn't hold them in and Xena hugged her saying: "She's at peace now Gabrielle. She's at peace..."

About an hour after the death of Callisto Joxter noticed the glow of the sword; still holding on to Callisto he picked up the sword and gently, he lay her body down on the ground. He saw Callisto, she was looking beautiful, her hair was clean, her face wasn't bruised or cut, and she was wearing a big smile on her face as she looked at the man she loved.

Callisto emerged from a white light by herself wearing a white gown with golden lining. She smiled as she approached Joxter. He was crying but was wearing a smile on his face when he looked at her.

He was speechless as he looked at her, she glided over towards him and took the sword from the ground where he dropped it and put it up across his heart and took his hands and put them on the sword.

"With this Joxter, you may see me when you need to. Joxter, I love you so much and I'll never forget you. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you. Even though I'm dead, we'll be together forever. I love you and I'll always be with you," she said softly.

She kissed him tenderly on the lips and began to walk towards the white light where she was met by her family. They all hugged each other and she put her right arm around her father and her left arm around her mother and together they smiled at one another and walked into the light. Just before disappearing Callisto took one look at Joxter and whispered 'I love you and I'll always be with you' and she disappeared with her family.

_**The End.**_

**Oh my god I'm crying as I'm writing it! Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have another fan fiction of Xena called 'Soul Mates' so please check that out. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! Love you all xXx! Bye peoples!**


End file.
